


We're Not Stupid (Much)

by Rayearthdudette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Appreciation of Nyx's ass, BBY JUST NEEDS SOME LOVE OK, Blowjobs, But nothing in depth, Dark elements, Domestic Fluff, Good Titus Drautos | Glauca, Happiness is the name of the game, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), OOC, Threats of Violence, Trauma Implied, Uniform Kink, lots of swearing btw, nonlinear timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 27,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayearthdudette/pseuds/Rayearthdudette
Summary: A collection of moments between these idiots as they stumble through dating each other.





	1. ...Well... There's a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to add a HUGE disclaimer and let all ya'll know that I have never played this game. Any and all knowledge has been gained through fanfic and cherry picked wiki pages and videos of gameplay. So pretty much all plot devices or details will probably be pretty shaky at best, but I'm really starved for content of these three together and decided to say 'fuck it' and write some myself. The entire premise is motivated by the idea to give them some much needed happiness (fuck canon! seriously who in Square authorized that much angst?!), and the shenanigans of their daily life with friends and family.  
> Hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I put asterisks on nsfw chapters should anyone wish to skip them. As mild as they are I know some people don't care to read nsfw.
> 
> 2nd Edit: I went back and did a few major rewrites because, well, because I could and I did. Mostly to make the story more cohesive with the plot points I started adding in. Though, most is just fixing grammar or certain wordings that made me cringe a bit on a in depth read through. Thank you to those who've commented and given kudos! It makes my day every time I see others enjoying my work! ヽ(^o^)ノ

"So... I hope you guys realize that we've been technically dating for three months now."

Cor looks up from his dinner and squints at Nyx, who is nervously fiddling with his silverware. Then he looks over at Titus to gauge his reaction. The other man had simply frozen in place, fork held halfway off his plate.

"How so?"

Nyx just raises his eyebrows and pointedly looks around the diner they're in, "Uh.. we've met up with each other at least once a week just to get dinner and talk. You know.. typical date behavior. Granted that's _all_ we do, but it's enough really." Nyx clears his throat, "There is also the fact that this started when I was trying to, um, date you, actually."

Cor twitches with surprise, the revelation blindsiding him.

"So wait that day I found out you had managed to get _this_ workaholic idiot," Titus interjects, pointing rudely at Cor, "-to take a break and I made the executive decision to come with, was actually you taking him on a date?!"

"It's cute how you call _him_ a workaholic when you're just as bad, you hypocrite." Nyx doesn't bother to hide his grin as Cor scowls at Titus. "But yes.. I had essentially been trying to get him on a date for a couple of weeks and that day was the fruit of my labor."

Titus actually looks flabbergasted for a moment, "Then why in the hell didn't you tell me to shove off?"

"Uh is this a trick question?" Nyx asks incredulously, "Tell my _boss_ to fuck off over getting lunch? No thanks, not worth it, besides it turned out well enough."

Titus shoots him a glare, "What?"

"I mean it was.. nice? I wasn't all that put out that you were there too. And then we just somehow kept meeting up and it kept being really enjoyable and it got me thinking that I wouldn't mind dating you too and I just kinda.. went with the flow?" Nyx is rambling now, not looking either in the eye. "I mean I wasn't sure if either of you would be open to the idea but I've caught _feelings_ now and I've been wanting to kiss both of you for weeks and really if I've just ruined our friendship please just tell me-"

" _ **Nyx**_."

Nyx's mouth clicks shut and he looks between the other two men anxiously.

"I don't see why we can't continue this and take it into.. romantic territory." Titus is actually blushing, shifting awkwardly in his seat. Cor just snorts and nods like the decision is a done deal. Which from the way he's looking between Nyx and Titus means that it probably is to him.

"I-Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Nyx shares a shy smile with Titus and goes back to his meal. They could figure out any details later, but for now they had dinner to finish and each other's company to enjoy.


	2. Stress

Titus is going to kill someone. He doesn't know _who_ yet, but someone was going to die today. Three of his men got into a brawl last night that landed a civilian in the hospital, certain members of the council have been hounding him to explain minor expenses needed to keep the Glaive functional, and he has a massive headache pulsing behind his eyes, oh and he was almost late today so he didn't get breakfast. Lunch wasn't looking likely either.

He growls and gives up trying to decipher the report he's been reading for the past ten minutes. He rubs angrily at his eyes and temples, futilely hoping for relief.

And then someone knocks on his door. 

For just a moment he slumps in defeat, tired in a soul deep way, but pulls himself together enough to call, "Enter."

The door creaks open, exacerbating his headache and Nyx slips into his office. "Hey, Ti baby, you look like you've been having a _shit_ day," comes the whisper as he tries to close the door quietly.

Forgoing any and all military decorum, Titus collapses onto his desk, "You have _**no**_ idea."

Nyx chuckles as he makes his way across the room to stand behind him, "Maybe not, but sit up for me?"

Titus grunts, but reluctantly obeys, only to _groan_ when Nyx starts carefully massaging his temples and scalp. Several minutes pass like that, with Nyx working out the tension Titus has built over the morning. Like the tide ebbing out, his headache starts to disappear and he can feel his shoulders relaxing. Only when he goes sort of limp in his chair does Nyx stop his ministrations, fingers running through his hair and down his cheek to his jaw in a parting caress. He feels Nyx press a kiss into the crown of his head and melts just a tiny bit more.

"Better?"

Titus just hums softly in response.

There is a sudden knock at his door again, and before Nyx can pull away to a professional distance and Titus call out an acknowledgement, it opens.

Cor huffs as he enters, habitual scowl in place and whatever is in the bowl he plops onto Titus' desk makes his stomach growl embarrassingly loud.

"Eat. You idiot," his lover demands, then leans over to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I wrangled Clarus into a quick meeting with me, so you've got a thirty minute block of free time. Don't fucking spend it on paperwork you can delegate to your subordinates." Cor straightens and stalks back out of the office without another word.

Nyx snorts, kisses Titus' temple and snags the tower of paperwork off his desk to Titus' surprised grunt. "I'll get Lazarus and a few others to take care of this before we oversee recruits in an hour, Captain. See you for our dinner tonight," Nyx winks.

Titus watches him go, nonplussed, but not complaining. Maybe he won't kill someone today. Not when he's got two partners attuned to his needs.


	3. Sleep

Recruits and senior officers alike part and dive out of Cor's way as he stalks through the Citadel, face set in a scowl worse than his usual. He thinks he might hear some of the more green soldiers actually whimper. No matter, he just wants to turn his report in to Regis and go home for the day. 

Not that it'll help any with his black mood. 

Titus and Nyx have been deployed for two weeks now, cleaning up a Niflheim base found too close to Lestallum, and damn them Cor _misses_ the assholes. Spending a couple of months of near constant contact, then getting cut off cold turkey has made Cor irritable and cranky. He hasn't been getting good sleep either, having grown used to two other bodies in his bed. He keeps waking up in the middle of the night when his unconscious mind can't hear the breathing patterns or feel the shifting weight of his lovers.

He vows to punch them both before he kisses them when they get back.

Finally reaching Regis' office, Cor resists the urge to take his mood out on the door and instead chooses to knock curtly. Regis' muffled acknowledgement drifts through and Cor marches in, mouth already open to deliver his report and bail as fast as possible, only to have to stop in his tracks. Regis shoots him a sunny smile as he finishes up his call, to which Cor answers with a polite middle finger.

Regis' grin just gets bigger,"Thank you for keeping me informed, Monica. Enjoy the rest of your day." he sets his phone down and sits back, "How are you my friend?"

Cor doesn't even resist rolling his eyes, and the amusement on Regis' face means he just gets more irritated. "Fine. Do you want-"

"I've heard through the grapevine you've been in a particularly foul mood lately. I mean fouler than usual that is. Might that have anything to do with a certain Captain and Lieutenant being out on deployment?" Regis grins easily through the nasty look Cor gives him.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with my report, asshole."

The grin just widens on Regis' face, "I'll take that as a 'yes, I'm grouchy and snappish because I don't have my lovers with me to cuddle up to so I'm going to take it out on everyone around me.' You poor baby, having to be separated for so long."

Cor _knew_ Regis would never let him live down the fact that he only found out about the relationship when the man barged into Cor's apartment to complain about his council, only to find the three tangled up on the couch. He had had to endure a couple of weeks of Regis looking like a kicked puppy, then when he finally got over his hurt feelings, Cor got to enjoy being constantly teased for it. 

Gods the teasing, if he didn't want to murder Regis before he sure as shit did now. He can at least admit that it's nice that his friend and king tacitly approves of his romantic relations. 

Still could do without the constant teasing.

"Are you done? Can I give you my report now?"

Regis just laughs, "Okay, okay Mr. Grump, let's hear it."

Cor huffs, but snaps out his report in record time, endures more teasing and finally is allowed to go free for the day.

* * *

Later that night, Cor wakes to the click of his bedroom door opening. He lays still and contemplates summoning Kotetsu before familiar footsteps cross the room and a familiar hand runs through his hair.

"Go back to sleep," Titus whispers, leaning over to place a soft kiss to Cor's temple.

Cor mumbles incoherently, but relaxes into the bed. He listens to his lovers shuffling around before the bed dips and he's smooshed between the two of them. There is an exchange of sleepy kisses and Cor _finally_ drifts into truly restful sleep after weeks of fitful nights.


	4. Wake Up Call

Titus wakes with a start when his phone blasts loud enough to wake the dead from the side table. There are a lot of grumbles and whines from his lovers when he shifts carefully to reach for it. He growls and squints at the sudden brightness after fumbling to answer the shrieking device.

"It is _**one thirty**_ in the _**fucking morning**_. I swear by Bahamut's ballsack, if this isn't a serious call I will _eviscerate_ you all when I get to the Citadel," he growls into the phone. Cor wiggles into the space Titus just left, burying his face between his shoulder blades and tangling his arms with Nyx's around Titus' waist. Nyx just tightens his grip and presses sloppy kisses along Titus' collarbone and up to his chin.

There's the sound of a throat clearing on the other end of the line and Furia nervously launches into a rapid fire mission report, something about an explosion in such-and-such district and could the Captain please come help coordinate with the Glaive and Crownsguard?

Titus sighs, "Is this something you actually can't deal with Furia, or did Elshett request my help?"

"Elshett requested your help, Sir. Said something about not bothering the Marshall since he just got back from a two month-long mission."

Titus glances over his shoulder at Cor, who is blinking himself awake at the mention of his second in command, "Tell her I'll be there. Don't die, Furia," and ends the call.

He really, _really_ doesn't want to leave the comfort of his lovers' arms, but Cor _did_ just get back this afternoon and looked half dead when he finally collapsed into bed. And so duty calls, he'll _gladly_ take care of this if it means Cor can get more sleep. 

He just has to disentangle himself from his two ridiculous cuddle fiends.

"What did Monica need help with?" Cor rearranges his hold on Titus as he unsuccessfully tries to squirm out of it.

"Explosion in a warehouse from faulty wiring. Wants help coordinating men to clean up and keep civilians safe," Titus manages to sit up even though both men are clinging to him like limpets, "So I'd appreciate it if the two of you could release me to do my job."

Nyx groans his complaint, but relinquishes his grip with a sullen pout. Cor does as well, but only after he pulls Titus down for a languid kiss first. 

"Be safe," then quieter, "I love you." Titus feels himself melt a bit in the face of that, the words still new between them.

"Love you too. I'll see you for our dinner today."

"Love you both," Nyx chips in, muffled into the pillow he's trying to suffocate on, "but sleep now. Stay safe, dickhead."

That startles a cackle out of Titus and he gives Nyx's ass a smack before finally getting up to get ready.


	5. Proper Courting

"Look I'm not saying that we should stop eating out for our dinners," Nyx is saying, leaning against Cor's desk, "We've found some really nice places and all, but I kinda want to cook for you guys. It's how we Galahdians show affection." Titus hums in acknowledgement from the couch, "We never said you _couldn't_ cook for us, Nyx."

"Oh I know, I'm just bringing it up so I can ask for your favorite dishes."

Cor finishes off his last page of paperwork, "Only if you tell me what your favorite flower is."

Nyx gives him a startled look, "Uh, I.. don't. Have one? I think? Why?"

Cor snorts but doesn't answer, refusing to look Nyx in the eye.

"It's how Lucians show affection. Give flowers I mean. I still can't get my asshole subordinates to stop bothering me about who gave me the bouquet of sylleblossoms for my birthday by the way, you fucker," Titus is smiling, so he's not too put out about it.

"Oh.. Oh! That explains a lot actually. Um, I like anemones and orchids," Nyx grins, "I didn't realize what a romantic you were Marshall."

Cor just grunts, filing away his work.

"Look at us. Courting each other properly and all that," Nyx teases.

"I don't know, we still haven't had long walks in the park, exchanged meaningful gifts and stared longingly across the ballroom floor until we share our first dance," Titus snipes back. Nyx chokes on his laughter.

"And I haven't even asked permission of your guardians to pursue my intentions upon your person," Cor deadpans.

"I'd say it's rather scandalous that we've had private conversations behind closed doors, we aren't even engaged. You dishonorable git."

"Oh it's 'conversations' behind closed doors is it? Then what we do in the bedroom must be downright obscene. Our families would be considered disreputable for our unseemly behavior."

"You, sir, are the one who can't keep his hands to himself."

"Okay stop, please!" Nyx is gasping for breath, his face aching from how hard he's laughing. "You two are the worst."

"If only because we have failed in courting you properly, Nyx, which we shall rectify in the future. No more indecent meetings without escorts, only light kisses to your hand allowed, and we shall keep proper distance from your person on our outings to be considered respectable gentleman."

"Respectable, my ass, you insufferable shithead," Titus smirks at the middle finger Nyx brandishes, "You're _way_ past being respectable in this relationship."

"I can certainly respect your ass, it's no hardship," He's eyes twinkle with amusement as Nyx turns bright red and sputters at him. Cor huffs a laugh and glances appreciatively at said ass.

"Your ass _is_ a delight, Nyx."

Nyx just covers his face and bleats out a weak whine.


	6. Dense Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting some outsider POV in this one. Bit of context; in my little world canon no one but Regis knows for certain that the three are dating. Its the talk of the citadel and the source of a massive betting pool, no one's gotten clear evidence to confirm and most think the guys are just that dense. Which they are offended by up until they realize they can troll the absolute shit out of everyone.
> 
> We're meeting up for dinner for the third night in a row? Just being friendly. Giving each other flowers? Man he was just having a bad day, I thought it'd cheer him up. Moved into the same apartment? We're saving on rent, wink wonk.

  


* * *

Libertus slams his shot glass onto the table, "He's a fucking idiot! I love him like a brother and I want to _**strangle**_ him," comes the vicious hiss.

Crowe pats his back, nodding in consolation, "I overheard him making dinner plans with the Captain _again_ this morning. I have no idea why he insists he's just 'making friends' with Drautos and the Marshall. It's so Six damned obvious they're going out you could see it from the _moon_!"

"And yet _**none**_ of the three have realized it themselves," Libertus knocks back another shot. "Why. The. Fuck. Is. This. My. Life!"

"I'd ask why we haven't done something about it if we hadn't already exhausted every angle to make the fuckers realize this," Pelna mumbles from where he's lying facedown across the table. "D'you remember the Day of Flowers? 'Cause my ulcer sure as fuck does."

Crowe and Libertus hiss and snarl like wet cats, " _We agreed to never speak of that accursed day again!_ " 

"What has you two all riled up?" Luche drawls as he kicks Pelna's chair over so he can cram himself into his own. Pelna flops onto Luche in retaliation, who just rolls his eyes.

"The Day of Flowers."

Luche pales and hunches in on himself with a whine, "We had an agreement to never talk of that ever again!"

"Blame Pelna!"

  


* * *

"Regis, is there.. something going on with Cor?" 

The question comes from left field, in the middle of an agricultural review no less. Clarus looks perturbed, eyes focused on some middle distance.

Regis internally hisses with glee, externally he doesn't so much as twitch, "Not anything of particular notice. Why do you ask?"

"He seems... Happier?

"Is that... not a good thing, Clarus?"

"No, no! Of course it is. I'm just curious as to why. Could it perhaps do something with the rumors running rampant in the ranks?"

"Rumors? What rumors?" Oh, Regis is fully aware of the rumors, he is just _living_ for being able to troll his friend and Shield like this.

"Well I've heard that he seems to.. Well to be in a relationship with either Captain Drautos or Lieutenant Ulric.. Or both, but surely not. Not that I'm saying our friend _can't_ have a relationship, he just may be a bit too.. Prickly for one?"

"You could just ask him whether he is or not."

Now Clarus looks highly offended, "Are you insane?! No don't answer that," he glares balefully, "Just _ask_ the stab happy brat if he happens to have a romantic attachment?"

"Well now I feel offended on Cor's part," Regis grumps, crossing his arms, "You know he's mellowed out quite a bit in the years since our roadtrip."

"He'd still be a difficult, sarcastic shit about it if I just point blank ask him, and you know it Regis!"

"..Well.. I'll give you that, " he hums after a moment.


	7. Breakdown

Never before has Nyx had such a hard time keeping a straight face. He loves Libertus, truly, but gods it's so much fun to edge him closer to a mental breakdown.

The source of the oncoming breakdown is a small, innocuous bouquet of purple anemones Nyx is holding.

Said bouquet was tied to his motorcycles' handle to be found at the end of his shift. Cor may deny it until he's blue in the face, but he is _such_ a romantic at heart.

It's a tidbit of information Nyx and Titus guard ferociously.

But going back to his friend losing his mind. Libertus had had the (mis)fortune of seeing the evidence of Cor's affection, and seeing as how the three lovers had made the silent, unanimous agreement to troll the entire damned citadel, Nyx had the pleasure of diverting his nosy, shithead of a friend.

"Lib, I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe a recruit decided to give me these in gratitude. I mean they do symbolize protection from evil and I _did_ save some of those greenies last deployment. They were probably too shy to give me them face to face. Real sweet of them, though."

Libertus actually growls at him and once again he has to struggle to keep himself from losing his composure.

"Nyx why the _fuck_ would a recruit send you flowers for that? And how do you know what they symbolize?"

"A _**nice**_ one. Shiva's frozen titties, Lib, why do you have to be so grumpy?" Nyx sidesteps the second question by blatantly ignoring it, "They're just flowers. Whether or not it was a recruit that gave them to me, can you let me enjoy the novelty?"

" _ **NOVELTY?!**_ Nyx this is the fifth time this month _alone_ that you've gotten flowers of some kind gifted to you! You do know that's a staple of Lucian courting right?!"

"It's also normal for Lucian's to gift flowers anyway, Lib," Nyx points out just to see the vein in Libertus temple throb, "Pretty sure I'm just popular with the greenies. No need to get jealous."

Libertus makes as if he's going to strangle Nyx, hands raised and fingers curled menacingly.

Nyx takes a preemptive step back if Libertus actually goes for his throat, instead of miming it.

"Nyx, I love you, you know this right?"

"Uh.. this isn't an elaborate prelude to you asking me out is it? Because I'm pretty sure our love isn't that kind, buddy."

" _ **Shutthefuckupshithead!**_ ," comes the hiss, "No not that. What I'm _trying_ to get you to understand is that you are dating the Captain. Or the Marshall. Or both. Which brings into question the fact that either men are the kind to gift flowers," Libertus pauses momentarily to consider the revelation, "But you go out to eat with either or both at least two to three times a week, _offer to cook for them for at least one of those_ , and since these dinners have started you've been gifted flowers out of the fucking blue, among other things! _The magically enhanced leather jacket ring a bell?_ " that one actually got tears from Nyx, his lovers had snooped around gathering materials themselves to get the jacket made in time for his birthday, the only way Nyx could think to thank them was with enthusiastic kisses and some time in the bedroom. That had been a _fun_ night. " _ **How**_ do you not notice any of this?!" Libertus continues, gesturing angrily at Nyx.

Nyx clears his throat, swallowing down his first response, which would've been hysterical laughter, and affects a mildly offended expression.

"Oh, Six, not this again, Libby. We are just _**friends**_ ," that share sickeningly sweet, loving domestic moments and sleep with each other, " I spend just as much time with you and the others when we get the chance!"

"That is _so_ not the point! This is the _Captain_ and the _Marshall_ , you moron! They don't 'hang out' with anyone-"

"Well that's just rude. You fuckers have never asked so therefore they 'must not'? If you wanted to spend time with them, you can just ask. They're not as unapproachable as you all make them out to be, by the Six!"

Nyx watches as Libertus runs through the five stages of grief in a split second, then go back to anger. His eye is twitching almost violently, and if his jaw clenched any harder he'd break a few teeth. He opens his mouth, no doubt to start up his tirade again, before snapping it shut after a quick internal debate and turns sharply on his heel without another word, stalking off with a growl.

Nyx waits until he's well out of earshot to break down with howling laughter, nearly dropping the culprit that sparked the entire situation to grab his stomach.

"Well. That was entertaining. I do hope we don't drive Ostium to an aneurysm, I'd hate to have to train another person to take his position," Titus strolls from behind a pillar, scoping out the parking garage. When he finds that it's just the two of them he swoops down to plant a kiss to Nyx's cheek.

"Man, I'd feel incredibly guilty about this if I wasn't a) having so much fun and b) still offended that he called me a dumbshit moron that's suffering from blind stupidity the first time he came around to pry, before even bothering to ask me for the truth."

Titus chuckles and accepts the return kiss Nyx gives him after his little rant.

"We can decide on a time to tell them all the truth eventually, but I agree it's rather fun to see them all losing their minds trying to 'clue us in' so to speak."

Nyx snorts and smacks Titus' arm, "As if they'd believe us if or when we finally go about telling them," he pauses, "Well, that or they just might riot."

He only gets a smirk from his lover in answer.


	8. Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last outsider reaction piece and then I'm back to my fluffy bullshit for the next one.

Cor's office door opens without so much as a knock and he snaps his head up to chew whomever it is a new asshole, only to lock eyes with Clarus.

He sits back in his chair and waits, because the face Clarus is making at him is his patented 'I'm-going-to-smother-you-with-my-concerns' one and that usually means Cor is going to have a migraine at the end of whatever lecture Clarus deigns to give him.

Clarus clears his throat, but unexpectedly pauses for a short moment before finding his footing, "My friend, I have some.. information to discuss with you. Specifically something I feel I must bring to your attention.

Oh. Oh no. _**No**_. Cor grits his teeth, this is going to be _so.much.worse._ than just a lecture. If Clarus was so against his little paint prank on some of the councilmembers, he shouldn't have looked the other way.

"Go on."

Clarus clears his throat again, then straightens to his full height, shoulders pulled back.

"I have been hearing some rumors that have been running unchecked about you that I feel I must address."

Cor doesn't so much as twitch, but the sheer relief of being off the mark, for once, makes him relax a bit. He raises his eyebrow in question at Clarus.

The older man looks uncomfortable but seems to throw caution to the wind, "The soldiers seem to have formed a betting pool about whether or not if you are.. dating Captain Drautos. Or Lieutenant Ulric. Or both. And seem to be convinced, without proof, that you are indeed having.. relations with the two."

Cor is a highly trained soldier, stoic to a fault, but he can admit to a bit of a struggle in this moment. He takes a sip from his coffee mug to hide his twitching lips.

"I have heard of this actually. I see no reason why it should be a concern though."

Clarus coughs, "They might devolve into the realm of slander. There is talk of you spending many an evening with them.

Oh, we spend so much more than just evenings together, Cor thinks salaciously, but says, "We do, actually. Have dinners on occasion, I mean. That might be the source of everything, honestly."

Cor wishes he could take a picture of Clarus' face in this moment and plaster it across his office walls.

"I... you what?" comes the squeak.

"I've been getting dinners with Drautos and Ulric for a couple of months, actually almost a year now. It was Ulric's idea mostly, since he made the bizarre decision to befriend me. Drautos joined on a whim," Cor raises his eyebrows as Clarus sputters gloriously across from him, "I did what you, Regis, and Cid have been telling me to do for years and 'made friends'." He pauses, "Well, Ulric did but I wasn't going to tell him no."

Clarus is rendered speechless, mouth agape.

"Surely you understand how that may look-" well only for a few blissful seconds.

"Oh yeah we know. Let the soldiers have their fun. It's harmless, Clarus, and we're not offended or really affected by the gossip."

Cor shrugs and decisively goes back to the report he was reading, "Was that all?"

"No.. I guess not. You are _certain_ that this does not bother you?"

Cor gives him a flat look, "Clarus do I _look_ like I care?"

"...I suppose not."


	9. Braiding

Normally, Nyx gets hissy anytime someone tries to touch his hair. On the worst days he's summoned his kukris to add weight to his threats and most have learned by now to leave well enough alone.

Even Libertus and Crowe get grumbles and snarls more often than not when they're allowed to help fix his braids.

So the image of Nyx sitting calm and relaxed as Cor runs his fingers through his hair and starts braiding is an extremely strange one.

Titus watches with awe as Cor finishes the braid with deft movements and starts the next one without a single protest from Nyx. He'd been witness to several times of Nyx brandishing his weapons at some poor soul that had raised his ire in regards to his hair. He, himself, had never attempted the action, even after he started dating the man.

Sure in the heat of the moment Nyx _loves_ getting his hair pulled and can go absolutely wild, but the action of braiding? No thank you, Titus is allergic to stabbings, the symptoms of which are copious bleeding.

He has no idea how Cor can perform the action without getting shanked, but the image elicits a tender warmth in his chest, so he squirrels it away to pull up when the stress of his job starts to strain too far.

"I can feel you staring, Ti babe, what's got you thinking so hard," Nyx mumbles and tilts his head at Cor's gentle insistence.

"Mm... Just thinking about all the people you've threatened for offering their help for what Cor's doing now."

The grin that spreads over Nyx's face is razor blade sharp, "Well why wouldn't I get offended if some stranger tries to partake in something extremely personal for me?"

"Nyx, you've snapped at Ostium and Altius anytime they offer as well," comes the flat reply.

An answering scowl, "Yeah, because they're assholes who aren't gentle _at all_ when they do it. Also, they've fucked with it a couple of times in the past so they get the insults and snark, but I'd prefer them over a stranger any day."

Titus stands and runs his fingers across Nyx's cheek, "Does that mean I can offer without the fear of violent retribution?"

A soft hum, "Maybe. You've never offered before, but I think you'd have to fight Cor for the opportunity now."

Cor just smirks at Titus and finishes the final braid, "I do enjoy reducing you to mush. Might do some threatening of my own to keep the privilege."

Titus snorts and winks at Cor, "Oh I see how it is. Get one lover agreeable only for the other to start being a shit."

Cor shrugs, still grinning, "You were the one that didn't think to offer until too late."

In reply Titus cups Cor's jaw to pull him in to rain soft kisses over his face, ending with a slow, sensual one to his lips. They part with a faint sound, slightly dazed, when Nyx clears his throat.

"Feeling a little left out here," he jests and pouts with exaggeration to get a laugh from his lovers.

"I think you can deal for a moment longer while I bribe Cor some more."

"Oh was _that_ what you were doing? Well my answer is no. Try harder," Cor leans over to nip at Titus' chin, smirk firmly in place.

Titus feigns a sigh, lips twitching with a restrained smile, "So greedy, Marshall, were you never taught to share?"

"Wild, feral brat with military training, Captain."

His composure breaks with the smile, "That explains the biting."

"I wasn't aware that you disliked that, Captain, I'll stop if you're that disagreeable about it."

"Don't you _dare!_ " the exclamation comes from both Titus and Nyx, their faces scrunched up in offense. Cor coughs and pulls away from them to try and hide his laughter.

Nyx twists in his chair to catch him around the waist and Titus grabs his shoulders, throwing him off balance. They tumble into a mess of surprised limbs on the floor and lay there for a moment, stunned, before falling into snorting giggles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Marshall of the Crownsguard and Captain of the Kingsglaive! With their assistant Nyx Ulric! Such dignity! Such grace! A round of applause please!" Nyx throws his hands out from the pile to the increased laughter of the other two.

It takes several minutes for them to disentangle themselves as they keep getting waylaid by kisses and giggles.


	10. Limit

Titus had just sat down at his desk to start on paperwork when Cor slams into his office.

He blinks at the other man as he stomps over to the couch to faceplant into it.

"I take it the council meeting went well?"

A muffled snarl is his only answer.

"Uh huh, stab anyone today?"

A hiss, then a snarl.

"Clarus didn't let you?"

Grumbles this time.

"Such a shame. Some of the council members could benefit from a sword through the gut. I hear it's good for one's health."

That gets him a huff and shoulders easing minutely from their rigid tension around Cor's ears.

Titus finishes his first report and signs off on it.

"I'd help with providing some stabbings myself if it didn't mean more paperwork."

Another huff, a ghost of laughter. Another centimeter of tension released.

"Hm, actually here's a better plan; I distract Clarus, while _you_ provide the stabbings. Could start up your own clinic. Cor's Certified Stabbings, good for the health of your organs."

Titus is gifted a strangled, little giggle and he smirks with satisfaction.

"Maybe you can retire from the Crownsguard and make a living with medicinal stabbings. I'm sure you'll have plenty of patients."

Cor is trembling with repressed laughter now, and Titus is absolutely delighted when the man almost shakes himself off the couch.

"I believe I've stumbled upon a lucrative business idea. Best jump on it before someone else takes up the mantle and you miss out on the profits."

There's a sharp inhale and Titus gets what he was angling for since the beginning; a deep belly laugh.

It's buried into the cushions but they only do so much to muffle the sound. Titus sits back and allows a small, genuine smile to curve his lips. His lover is no longer wound so tight he'd shatter if touched wrong.

"There we go. Better?"

Cor hums and finally sits up to face the other man.

"Yeah. Was a bit too close to committing homicide," he relaxes into the couch.

"Oh no. Such a travesty," Titus deadpans, "The Council lives to see another day to terrorize- I mean work for the betterment of Insomnia."

Cor snorts, "One day they'll demand requisitions on the air we breathe and I'll be glad to show them the true meaning of being breathless."

The two men share a grin that would've made many quake in their boots had they witnessed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early because I am bored out of my godsdamned mind @work right now.


	11. Night Shift

Cor wakes to lips peppering kisses along his spine, deviating occasionally to brush more across his scars. He hums softly, still fuzzy with sleep and gets more kisses in answer.

"Go back to sleep, love," Nyx breathes gently, pressing one final kiss to the back of Cor's neck.

"Mm'wake now," he slurs and rolls over to paw at his still dressed lover. "Why're you still in uniform?"

Nyx chuckles and pulls away despite Cor's grabby hands and whine.

"I only just got back from my shift, which by the way, have I mentioned how much night shifts suck and were probably invented by worshipers of Ifrit?"

Cor takes a moment to process through the word vomit, mind caught on seeing Nyx's beautiful body suddenly being bared in all it's glory for him to ogle. "You may have mentioned it once or twice. Did you drink coffee before coming home? You're all jittery."

"Nope! Had to breakup a brawl between a drunk and the girlfriend that didn't take kindly to him feeling up her man in the middle of the street on my way home," comes the chipper answer.

Cor blinks, "Holy shit, I would've paid gil to see that."

"Mm, how much gil? 'Cause I'm pretty sure we can bribe Monica to find the security footage. That woman had a _mean_ right hook. Dropped the guy like a sack of potatoes," Nyx wiggles under the covers, snuggling up into Cor's arms, "She was _tiny_ too, and pretty drunk herself 'cause she dove onto him to keep wailing on the poor sucker."

Cor sneaks a few kisses here and there, tiny smile curving his lips. "Where was the boyfriend in all this?" 

A snort, "Staring like a besotted fool from the sidelines. Seriously, I thought I saw hearts in his eyes at one point," Nyx mumbles. 

"Hm, I don't know, your night sounds like a rip roaring good time, " he runs his hands down Nyx's back then up to tangle into his hair. 

The sound Nyx makes is a weird cross between a snort and purr as he sinks into their embrace. 

"Only 'cause you weren't the one dealing with it," is the faint answer, adrenaline rush starting to abate. Cor just hums and shifts them so Nyx is laying half over him, face pressed into his chest. 

"You're bosom still isn't better than Titus', babe, but I'll take it just this once in poor substitute for those comfy knockers." 

Cor barks a startled laugh and trembles as he tries to keep the rest of his snickers under control. 

Nyx grins and assumes a whiny tone, " _ **And**_ he doesn't jiggle them when I'm trying to go to sleep, come on babe get with the program." 

Cor gets out a breathy, "And I worked so hard to get them to an acceptable level of comfort for you too. I feel so underappreciated," between his chuckles. 

Nyx just giggles softly in answer, eyes starting to droop. He's fading fast now that he's comfortable and warm. 

Cor smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead and settles back to spend the rest of his morning in bed, content. 


	12. Cold Dinner*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going a bit (lot) nsfw with this one (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

There were a lot of ways Cor had assumed his life would turn out when he was younger. To be honest he had thought many a time he'd be dead by now. Now as he unlocks his apartment door to the delicious smell of a home cooked meal, he can admit he's delighted to be proven wrong. 

He sheds shoes and jacket in relief, stress accumulated through the day starting to dissipate. He walks through the short hallway and the sight that greets him makes him smile softly.

The table is set and ready for dinner, but the true delight is the vision of his lovers.

Nyx is sitting on the counter, boxed in by Titus as they leisurely exchange kisses. They're pressed together tightly, bodies swaying with their display of passion, hands drifting caresses. Cor watches, hunger of a different kind winding it's way through his gut, as Titus runs his (big, warm) hands down Nyx's back to grab his ass and pull him impossibly closer. Nyx rolls his spine into a sensual grind in response, legs tightening around his waist. The groan Titus releases makes Cor lick his lips and adjust himself. 

Nyx grips Titus' hair and pulls his head back to bite down his throat, hips still rolling. Cor's breath hitches in tandem with Titus', the visceral memory of Nyx fucking himself on his cock in much the same manner adding fuel to the fire. A low rumbling growl is the only warning before Titus shakes off Nyx's hold and returns the favor, teeth sinking into his neck and several punishing, powerful thrusts that has Nyx whining and going gloriously pliant.

"Are you going to join at some point? Or just continue enjoying the show?" Titus smirks at Cor over his shoulder.

"Oh hey bab-NNGGH TITUS!"

The man in question had dropped to his knees and thrown Nyx's legs over his shoulders to mouth at his cock through his sweatpants.

Cor swallows, eyes glued to Nyx's face as it goes slack with pleasure, "I don't know. There's a perfectly serviceable meal set out on the table. Be a shame for it-" Cor sucks in a shocked breath. Titus had near ripped Nyx's pants down, hard cock bouncing enticingly. He deepthroats it with no warning and Nyx arches like he was hit by a live wire, mouth open in a silent scream.

Cor's cock throbs in sympathy and he can't help the small moan that slips past his teeth.

Nyx echoes him, but louder, hands grasping tight to Titus' shoulders. He throws his head back, overcome by his lover's ministrations. It's positively obscene the sounds that emit from the both of them.

Finally deciding to participate, Cor sidles up beside Titus and pulls Nyx into a kiss of his own. He feels Titus run a hand up his leg to hook his fingers into his belt loop, pulling him a step closer.

Those clever fingers have his pants open in a matter of moments and he groans into the kiss as Titus runs his palm over the head of Cor's cock. He keeps his touch light and teasing, driving Cor to growl in frustration, hips shuddering forward in a bid to get more stimulation. 

Titus pulls off Nyx's cock to focus on Cor's, dragging his pants and underwear down just enough for it to bob free and for him to take into his mouth.

Cor gasps, breaking the kiss to bury his face into Nyx's neck as Titus flicks his tongue maddeningly along his dick. Then groans when Titus very carefully drags his teeth as he pulls away.

The smug fucker sits back on his heels and takes the time to admire his handiwork on his disheveled, flushed lovers. He licks his lips and stands to pull Cor into a kiss of his own, tongue slipping past fangs to stroke along its counterpart.

Nyx doesn't stay idle and the other two grunt as he lovingly fondles them, before he focuses on disrobing them. Shirts and pants are discarded in between kisses and hickeys sucked into skin.

Titus is shoved back into the island counter and his lovers drop to their knees to return the favor. He moans and threads his fingers through his lovers' hair as they lavish attention on his cock, taking turns to swallow him down as far as they can go comfortably. He starts to pant as he gets close, but uses his grip to jerk the two away before he crashes over the precipice. They blink lazily, taking a moment before they can shift their concentration from his twitching dick to his face.

"I think I'd like to finish this on an actual bed," Titus murmurs and he's rewarded with twin mischievous smirks.

* * *

Two hours later, when they stumble back into the kitchen looking for something to appease their ferociously growling stomachs they'll share sheepish grins and laughter, then plate up the now cold meal to Nyx's fake whines of reprimand.


	13. We Have What?!

Usually Titus doesn't answer his phone during his lunch breaks. It's a boundary he's long fought to maintain as he rose through the ranks and his time started to dwindle. However, it's Cor that's calling him and since it's his lover's day off, Titus can be reasonably certain Cor isn't calling to dump a pile of work into his lap. (Ah the joys of working professionally with one's lovers)

"Hey, did you need something?" he answers the call quietly, without his usual endearments, acutely aware of the other officers in the canteen.

There's a deep inhale and instead of Cor's usual bland monotone, Nyx practically squeals into his ear," Babe, you will not _believe_ what our Cor has done!"

Nyx is cut off by what's sounds like a scuffle and bitten off giggles, Titus scrunches up his face in annoyance, no doubt his other lover trying to get his phone back, "Ok. What did you fuckers do?" he only gets a sudden loud yelp in answer.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and braces himself. So much for not getting work put into his lap.

"They'resofuckingcuteTibaby! Wehavechildrennow! They'retiny-" Nyx gets out before he's cut off by a growl, there's more fumbling and shrieking giggles before Cor's voice sounds out, "Nyx is exaggerating. Don't worry about it. Finish out your day. Love you, bye," and he hangs up.

Titus sits in shellshocked silence, suddenly unsure of what his life has come to. He sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, forcing himself into a calm he doesn't feel.

* * *

It's only through sheer willpower that Titus makes it through the day without having a panic attack. He still takes a moment in front of their apartment door to give himself that one extra second to shore up his defenses.

It isn't like he's _against_ the idea of children, it's simply that they haven't even talked about it with each other and on top of that they're all career military. Not exactly a good job to provide as stable an environment as Titus would like for a child, especially in the middle of a damn war. There is no guarantee that any of them will always come back from a deployment, after all. He takes a calming breath and finally works up the nerve to enter his home, prepared as he'll ever be.

Nyx had probably been laying in wait for him because Titus doesn't even get the damned door fully shut before the Glaive pops into the hallway, grinning almost maniacally.

"Ti baby!" He throws himself into Titus' arms, kisses sprinkled across his lover's face. "Love" smack "you" smack "can't wait" smack "for you to" smack "meet" smack "the babies" smack smack.

There's Cor's signature snort after Nyx's tirade and he appears at the end of the hallway, arms cradling not human children like Titus had been simultaneously dreading and hoping for.

No, it's two tiny kittens, an orange and a calico, that are cozied up in Cor's arms.

Titus isn't sure what his face is doing, but Nyx starts giggling, "Oh, you totally thought I was talking about actual kids weren't you?"

With a scowl Titus unceremoniously drops Nyx, who squawks in offense as he sprawls ungracefully on the floor. Titus simply steps over his cursing lover to reach the other.

"Where did you get them?" he asks, gently taking one. It's so tiny, it fits into the palm of his hand with room to spare. Although, Titus isn't exactly a small man.

Cor grunts and shrugs, looking away as if embarrassed.

"Alleyway next to the grocery store. The mother was dead, " comes the mutter.

Titus raises his brows, "So you decided to take them home?"

Nyx, who had straightened himself out from the floor, nuzzles up to Titus' back, "Oh no, he took them to a vet first, _then_ brought them home. I'm sure that's his way of saying we're keeping them. That and the absolutely massive pile of cat stuff he went and bought," the last part is said in a faux whisper, as Cor scratches at his neck, still not looking at his lovers.

Titus is silent, taking the time to rub a finger across the violently purring speck in his hand. 

"They're really, really young, love. It's going to take a lot of work to take care of them until they're old enough to be self-sufficient." 

Cor starts to flush as Nyx chuckles, "I'm aware." 

"He spent _hours_ researching when he came home with them, Ti." 

Titus grins, "Well then, I see no reason why we can't keep them. Especially if this will make you happy, Cor." 

Cor doesn't answer, but smiles and pets the one he has, still flushed lightly. 

* * *

Later after dinner and the kittens locked into the bathroom for the night, Nyx cups Titus' face in his hands before they go to bed, expression serious.

"I had a realization, babe, and I need to apologize." Titus just blinks, confused. Nyx bites his lip nervously, "I know you, babe, and I know you probably spent the last hours of your shift panicking after I called you. We haven't even _begun_ to touch on the subject of having kids in our relationship, with our careers, and us springing that on you, no matter that it ended up being kittens, was a pretty shitty thing to do. I got caught up in how cute they were and wanted to share with you. So I'm sorry, Ti babe."

Cor sucks in a breath, "Shit. You're right," he looks contrite, "I didn't even realize. I'm sorry too."

Titus swallows and threads his fingers with Nyx's, "It's ok. No, I promise it's ok," he adds when his lovers look skeptical, "I may have had to fend off a pretty massive panic attack, but it all ended fairly well and I wouldn't change it. Now stop looking guilty you two. It's fine."

They relax and continue getting ready for bed, pulling and prodding Titus so he's in the middle for them to cuddle up to. As they start to drift off, there's a sudden thud from their bathroom, followed by plaintive little meows.

Cor sighs as his lovers snort and giggle when he gets up to check on the kittens.

"If we ever _do_ get kids. I"m relegating you fuckers to night watch duty."


	14. Clandestine Meeting*

There is a utility closet in an upper, deserted portion of the Kingsglaive wing of the Citadel that many of the soldiers started to jokingly call the 'Love Hotel' because Titus has caught _so many_ of the glaive sequestered into the little space making out or with hands down pants like randy teenagers. He's even addressed it bluntly in briefings just to see his men go red and squirm.

Well joke's on him, he thinks dazedly, looking down at Nyx on his knees for him.

His lover had caught him as he was leaving a meeting and with a devilish smirk, pulled him away to slam him into the closet door after it closed, tongue down his throat. Only to drop to his knees to wrangle Titus' half hard cock out to swallow down like a starving man. Titus groans sharply before managing to muffle himself with a fist to his mouth.

Sweet merciful _gods_ , Nyx's tongue! It flutters and flicks just under the head, bringing Titus to the brink so quickly, he's lightheaded. Before he can come, Nyx pulls up and away, soothing him back down from the edge with the lightest of kisses and caresses. When he deems that Titus won't pop off before he's done with him, Nyx swallows him down again and starts up a steady rhythm.

Titus' breathing hitches and he does his best not to thrust with abandon into his lover's mouth, well aware of his size and how much he can hurt Nyx if he isn't careful.

Said lover doesn't seem to appreciate his concern and tugs at Titus' pants, silently, insistently demanding him to thrust, eyes tearing up with his efforts but still shining with confidence.

Titus stifles his moan and then gets to work, pumping into the hot, tight, wet heat as Nyx relaxes into it, hands on Titus' thighs. He goads Titus faster and faster with flicks of his tongue and hands drifting to hold what little Nyx couldn't fit in his mouth and massaging.

Titus snarls when he comes, fingers tangling into Nyx's hair to bury himself deep, abdomen flexing with each spurt down his lover's throat.

He pants, luxuriating in the afterglow. 

Nyx pulls back with a cough and grins dopily up at Titus, a bit of come dripping from the corner of his mouth that he licks away.

With careful, but quick, movements Nyx has Titus' cock tucked back into his pants. He stands to plant a little kiss to Titus' still panting mouth, pulling away with a mischievous chuckle when Titus tries to deepen it.

"I'm afraid I'll be late to my post if I don't leave now, love. Can't be getting in trouble with the Captain now can we?"

Titus snorts but acquiesces that they should probably leave before they're caught. His glaives would _**never**_ let him live it down, but not before he snatches Nyx close to take his denied kiss. 

He returns to his duties with a pep in his step that has everyone eyeing him with sheer terror.

* * *

Titus is immediately suspicious when Cor's weekly meeting with him to coordinate training and missions between the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard ends thirty minutes early on the dot, as if Cor planned it. He contemplates his lover sitting across from him warily, who is trying his damndest to look innocent.

"No."

"I haven't even said anything."

"You were thinking it. No. We don't need another cat tower for Ginger and Butterscotch. You and Nyx spoil the girls enough as it is. The matter is closed, babe, I'm not getting into another argument about this."

"Well good thing that's not what I was thinking, asshole," Cor looks insufferably smug.

Titus sighs, "Then what is it? I could be using this time to get more wor-"

He's cut off when Cor stands abruptly and comes around the desk to plop into Titus' lap. He startles and grabs Cor's hips on instinct.

His lover pulls him into a kiss and Titus forgets the world for a minute.

When was the last time they had a moment of peace to enjoy themselves, since the escalation of the war with Niflheim? The work they did, while important, meant weeks of wrangling their schedules to get even a few minutes of time with each other outside of home. So Titus decides to forget his duties for a few minutes more to enjoy the opportunity it seems Cor made for them. What he didn't expect was for his stoic lover to slide out of his lap onto the floor.

"Uh babe, not that I mind, but I'm due another meeting in-OH!"

Titus slaps a hand over his mouth to keep the rest of his noises quiet, as Cor pulls his cock out in an eerily similar manner as Nyx did earlier that morning. He doesn't waste time and brings Titus to full mast with licks and sucking kisses along the head and shaft. 

The differences between his lovers can be aptly summarized in how they go about sucking Titus' cock; Nyx diving in headfirst with vast amounts of enthusiasm and Cor taking his time to utterly _wreck_ him after an intense build up.

Titus swallows around his suddenly dry mouth as Cor ever so slowly sucks his cock into his mouth, pulling up to tease his tongue along the head before going back down inch by tortuous inch.

Titus has half a mind to remind his love that they're still _at work, Astrals damn it_ , but then he feels Cor's fangs graze up his cock, leaving tingling trails in their wake and Titus loses it. He grabs the edge of the desk and bows over Cor as he starts to come, Cor sucking with more vigor, focusing near the head and humming encouragingly.

Titus can't help his little whimper when Cor pulls off after he finishes and his lover smirks with the full force of his smugness.

Titus sinks into his chair and flips Cor off to the man's delight, "Is that anyway for you treat the guy that just gave you a blowjob?"

"Fuck off. You're not the only one who does it."

"Oh? So Nyx got to you first. Good. Happy birthday, dickhead. We've cleared out your schedule and we're _going_ to have a damned date night." 

Titus is startled, "My birthday is tomorrow. And I'm supposed to be meeting with Regis in-" he checks his watch "-right now."

Cor simply _looks_ at Titus.

"... I'm.. not.. meeting with Regis? I take it you and Nyx planned this?"

Cor pats Titus' knee and finally stands.

"He let us take up the last block of meetings so we could take off early. So now _he_ has a good excuse to avoid that asshole Luward, _and_ get his own date night with Aulea. We deserve this break after working nonstop for two months. Straighten yourself out, Captain, you've a date to catch."

"There's nothing remotely straight about me, Marshal."

Cor throws his head back and cackles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks around shiftily* I swear I don't have a thing for wanting to suck Titus' dick, honest. That's just Nyx and Cor's kink.


	15. Day Off

It was an incredibly rare occurrence when Cor, Titus, _and_ Nyx all got a shared day off. All three are duty bound soldiers to the core, with the understanding that civilians and the Crown come first. Which means all of them are unbelievably busy, and days off are treasured. A day off that is shared with one or the other lover, coveted. A day off with all three? Nirvana.

So when they get a knock on their apartment door at nine in the morning just when they've settled in and gotten cozy, they are all _immediately_ tetchy.

Titus grumbles some truly filthy insults under his breath and locks his arms around Nyx, who had twitched on top of him as if to answer the door.

"No. If it's actually important they can fucking call. I just got comfortable."

If he sounds a bit petulant, he doesn't give a fuck, he's had a bad week, alright.

Nyx doesn't protest and snuggles back up with Titus, focusing in on the television. Cor hadn't even bothered to look up from his knitting, the cats sprawled out over his legs, purring up a storm from the recliner.

Only their unwanted guest has other plans and knocks again, more vigorously this time.

All three men groan and whine.

"Just one day. Can I _please_ just go one day without shit hitting the fan?"

Nyx sighs and gets up to greet whomever it is, despite Titus growling and halfheartedly trying to keep him from doing so. He stretches and takes his time getting to the door that is now shaking violently under the assault of their interloper.

He rips it open, " _ **Whatthefu-**_ Oh.. Lord Amicitia to what do we owe this honor?"

Clarus stares blankly at Nyx, then furrows his brow, "Ulric? I apologize, I thought this was Cor's apartment."

"Don't let that asshole in Nyx!" comes the shout and Clarus frowns mightily, as Nyx nervously grins.

" _You_ might have that kind of leeway, but I'm still a grunt!" Nyx shouts back, "Right this way, Sir."

"You are a fucking lieutenant Nyx!" His other lover shouts and Clarus begins to look suspicious and wary.

Titus and Cor glare at the King's Shield and don't bother with any pleasantries, "What the fuck do you want, Clarus?" is growled in unison.

"Well aren't you two such barrels of sunshine," Clarus grumbles back, then does a double take at Cor, takes a moment to consider him and without warning pulls his phone out to snap a picture.

"Really, Clarus? I'm trying to enjoy my day off," Cor snipes.

"Yes I can see that," he pauses, "Although I'm curious as to why Drautos and Ulric are here."

Titus gifts Clarus a little birdie and snaps, "Enjoying our day off as well."

"...with Cor.. in his apartment?"

"In _**our**_ apartment. Has our names on the lease and everything, asshole."

Clarus looks shocked, "When did that happen?"

Nyx picks up Butterscotch and bullies Titus into sitting up so he can seat himself, "Eh.. about five months ago? Yeah, that sounds about right. We got the kitties after we'd been living together for a month." The last bit is mumbled as if to himself.

"Dare I ask why you felt the need to move in together?"

"You know.. I _was_ going to say 'so we can save on rent' but one, that would be a lie and two, I'm too damned tired to pull the charade on you right now and three, I'm also pissed that you're cutting into time I could be relaxing so what I _am_ going to say is; I can fuck my lovers when I damn well please without having to drive across the entirety of Insomnia now that I live with them."

Clarus blue screens and Nyx aims a kick at his lover that he smacks away. Cor just sighs heavily and goes back to his knitting.

"Well, the jig is up, I guess, I don't know how it is that both you and Regis managed to find out in a similar way, though."

"Wait.. what?" Clarus squeaks, "Sweet Shiva.. all this time and you've _actually_ been dating! The dinners? The gifts? Wait-" he suddenly looks absolutely furious, "-what do you _mean_ found out like Regis did? Regis _**knew**_?!"

This time Titus has to fend off a pillow thrown at his face by Cor. "Look what you've done, shithead! Now we'll have to deal with him."

"We were _already_ going to have to deal with him. Might as well lay things out on the table." He pulls Nyx into his lap a touch irritably.

Clarus rubs at his forehead as if fending off a headache, "Explain this to me please, and from the beginning."

Cor snorts, "What's there to tell? Nyx was the catalyst, since he was the one initially wanting to date just me, but also had the guts to suggest a polyamorous relationship because Titus crashed the date and _kept_ crashing the dates-"

"As if you actually knew they were dates, you oblivious moron," Titus interjects. 

"Neither did you until Nyx said something, asshole."

Cor clears his throat, "Anyways, to continue; we decided to _not_ get offended when the entire damn citadel made the assumption we are emotionally stunted morons and instead began trolling the absolute shit out of everyone in retaliation, all while getting to enjoy ourselves in a semi-public manner."

"I-you that's not what-wait when I asked you about the betting pool?!"

"We're rigging it so Monica wins the pot," Titus' grin is best described as 'shit-eating', "You don't count since you don't have a bet placed."

Clarus sputters in disbelief.

Nyx cackles, "You know I'm still not sure if she actually doesn't know or not. She's sneaky like that. Pretty sure she's just waiting for the opportune moment."

Cor grunts noncommittedly.

Clarus is still gobsmacked, his face doing a fairly good impression of a fish out of water. Titus pulls Nyx closer and growls, "Now. Why the fuck are you bothering us, Clarus?"

Clarus blinks, "I'll get to that in a minute. How the fuck did Regis find out?"

"Ugh.. he has a spare key and found us on the couch near the beginning, which was two years ago," Cor groans.

" _ **TWO YEARS?!**_ " the holler startles the cats out of the room and Clarus is the recipient of three nasty glares.

"I cannot _**believe**_ you three! Two fucking years and you've only let _Regis_ know?"

"To be fair, we had no choice in regards to Regis knowing and as for 'keeping it quiet'" the quotation marks are quite audible in Titus' voice, "Can you fault us for taking advantage? Everyone else made the assumptions first, we just played into them for our benefit. Do you know how nice it's been to openly date my subordinate and fellow military leader in a way that means that while no one knows for sure if we are, everyone is still approving? It's been _delightful_."

Clarus puts his face in his hands with despair, "I can't believe this. I can't believe I didn't notice."

"We're just that stealthy. By being in your face obvious and playing dumb that is," Nyx chuckles.

"It's amazing how well that strategy has worked. I'm still astounded."

"Now that that is all out of the way, what do you want?" Cor pins Clarus with a gimlet glare.

"... I wanted your opinion on something before establishing it officially," Clarus is looking cagey now and all three men are suddenly on high alert.

"Well I'm all ears, so state your piece, Clarus, then leave us be."

Clarus coughs and hurriedly says, "I think it'd be best if I try you tomorrow, my friend."

"No. It was important enough to disrupt my weekend, you don't get to wiggle out of it now."

He blows out an annoyed breath, " **Fine**. You remember the briefing I gave you and Drautos on possibly forming a third branch of the military? The one that would take soldiers from both the Glaive and Guard to form an elite unit to handle more.. delicate issues."

Cor narrows his eyes, "I believe the flowery imagery you used was, quote 'The Crownsguard would be the shield, the Kingsglaive the weapon and the Dragons the armor."

"Yes, that. Also, to hopefully give the soldiers something to focus on besides feuding with each other. They'd have to work together in order to be promoted to the higher branch."

Nyx looks a bit surprised, "Uh.. should I leave? I'm pretty sure I don't rank high enough to be hearing this."

Clarus waves him off and Titus leans forward, hooking his chin on Nyx's shoulder, "I distinctly remember saying that in order for something like that to work, especially since you and Regis were forming it specifically to investigate the less than honorable claims on certain members of the council, was to find someone ridiculously loyal to the Crown but also likable enough to endear themselves to both sides of the long standing rivalry in order to form a cohesive unit as a leader."

"You did and we think we've found our person. I just wanted to run the idea of who by Cor," Clarus takes a breath, "I've found that he can provide valuable objective feedback. I was going to speak with you about this tomorrow, Captain," he takes another breath, "Seeing as how this would affect you on a greater scale."

Both Titus and Cor freeze, thunderstruck by the realization of just _who_ Clarus means.

" **No.** You fucker!" Titus growls.

Cor hums in a placating manner, "I don't know, he fits perfectly, Ti. It'd be a massive adjustment, but he'd have us to support him for the first few months anyways, especially since he'd have to coordinate with us to find soldiers to fill the ranks. He'd have Clarus' help too, especially with the political front."

Titus deflates and does _not_ whine, "I'm going to have to find another lieutenant, you shitstain."

Clarus rolls his eyes, "Deal with it, Captain."

"Wait. You're giving it to one of the Kingsglaive lieutenants? That'll piss off the council something fierce, if I'm interpreting this correctly you're forming this to clean out the council of suspected traitors, and the vast majority of the higher rank are Galahdian, if not, they're immigrants," Nyx huffs, "That's like adding insult to injury. A veritable slap to the face after shitting in their cereal with the current political opinion on people not from inside the wall. Are you sure about that choice? Whoever it is would be under immense pressure, not just from forming a third unit out of the other two, but cultural differences. Are you positive you've found someone that can balance their Galahdian heritage in a mostly Lucian court?"

Instead of answering, Clarus grins smugly and raises his eyebrows at Titus, who grunts and buries his face into Nyx's back.

"Well, Titus? What's the matter? Where's your usual eloquence?"

"Oh fuck off. I'm not against your choice, alright, I'm just grumpy about having to delegate Nyx's duties to the rest until I find a suitable replacement."

Nyx croaks out a shocked, " _ **What?!**_ "

"Congratulations are in order, Ulric, when you report for duty tomorrow we'll negotiate details as soon as Titus dismisses you. I imagine you and I will be in good company for a while. I had hoped to break the news to you in a more professional setting, but well, " Clarus shrugs in a what-can-you-do manner.

"But.. what if someone cries bias? I'm _**dating**_ these two!" Nyx angrily points at his lovers, "And I know that as of now no one but the king and yourself are aware of this fact, but that information will get out eventually. If I'm doing this, and sweet fucking Ramuh I'm going to be doing this," he looks genuinely terrified for a moment, "I don't want _anyone_ , the Glaive, the Guard, the Council to undermine _any_ work because I happen to love these idiots!"

Clarus looks surprised, whether by his vehemence or his easy admittance is unknown, but smiles calmly all the same, "I don't think that will be as big of an issue as you may think, but even so I'm sure between the five of us we can have a plan put in place."

"Five?"

"You, me, Titus, Cor and Regis. I want you to always remember in the coming months and years that you won't be alone in this Nyx."

Titus sighs, "You'll figure out most of it on your own, I'm sure, but there's no shame in coming to us for advice, love."

Clarus, again, looks startled, still not expecting the obvious affection. He coughs, "Well I've gotten my answer," to himself under his breath, "and a bit more than I ever expected actually," and then louder, "I'll leave you gentlemen to your.. day."

"Yeah, thanks for coming by to dump that bombshell into my lap, Lord Amicitia. I'm just.. going to go scream. A lot." Nyx stands and disappears into the bedroom.

"I expect you'll want Titus and I to take time to attend your meeting tomorrow as well?" Cor finishes a row of stitches and starts another.

"Yes, if you would be so kind. Again, I shall see you, good day," Clarus turns on his heel and lets himself out.

There is blessed silence for a second, then Titus groans and falls over onto the couch, "We are going to have _**so. much. fucking. work.**_ "

"Worth it though, Nyx will be alright-" they both pause as Nyx's muffled shriek reaches them, "-eventually," Cor finishes.

"He's highly adaptive, I'll give him that," Titus deliberates for a moment, then leers at Cor, "And _very_ flexible."

Cor flushes, fumbles his stitch with a curse and scowls at his cackling lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.. yeah it developed some plot.. that's held together with bubblegum and tape but.. yeah.. plot *gestures confusedly at it*


	16. Complaints

Cor's breath leaves him in an abrupt whoosh when Titus flops onto him in bed. Once he manages to catch it again he growls at his lover, " **What the fuck?!** "

Titus just bundles Cor into his arms in answer despite the grumbles and buries his face into his neck.

"Can we tell everyone to fuck off and disappear into the wilds? Surely Regis doesn't need us _that_ badly."

Cor sighs and pets his hair, "I take it you just went through another meeting with Clarus where he takes another one of your glaives for the Dragons? Meaning more recruitment strategies and extra training for potential promotions for you?"

"Yeeeeesssssss. Gods I know this is a good thing and Nyx is doing an admiral job pulling everything together, but the _paperwork_ this has generated makes me want to tear my hair out and throw myself out the window," Titus whines.

"Preaching to the choir, babe. At least I've got Monica to help streamline the process."

"One day I'll steal her away for the Kingsglaive, but in the meantime I've had to delegate to Lazarus and Altius. Sometimes Ostium when his temper allows it. They're the only ones that have proven to not be complete moronic assholes."

Cor laughs, "You can _try_ to steal Monica away, but I'm not going to bet on that. Also, isn't the entirety of the Kingsglaive moronic assholes?"

Titus bites his shoulder in reprimand, "I'm offended by the implication, fucker."

Cor shivers and nips Titus' ear in retaliation, "Babe, Crowe caused a massive explosion by using fire on that squadron of MTs last week and Libertus nearly started a brawl with some of my guard yesterday."

"And Luche regularly gets into vicious fistfights with Tredd. Still not sure if they hate each other or want to fuck each other."

"Ti.. _we_ spar with each other as a form of flirtation.. Or foreplay depending if we're alone in the training room or not."

"Yeah, but that's us and unless I've been interpreting you wrong, I'm pretty sure we don't fight with the intent to kill."

"Oh no you've found out," Cor deadpans, "I secretly have been planning on killing you," he flinches when Titus digs his fingers into his side, but refuses to give him the satisfaction of squirming away.

"You're a menace, I have no idea why I love you."

"I have a great personality and a big dick."

Titus sputters then starts howling with laughter.

"Isn't.. Isn't that the.. The reason **Nyx** loves you?" He manages to get out between chuckles.

Cor considers the question seriously, "You're right. That _is_ Nyx's reasoning. For _you_ it's because I have a great personality and a nice ass."

Titus laughs harder and does his best to muffle it into Cor's chest.

"I mean you _do_ have a big dick and nice ass," Titus gets out after calming down some, "Personality isn't too bad either. So I guess all around I shouldn't have anything to complain about." He rolls them around so Cor is resting on top. "Still doesn't hide the fact that you're a grade A asshole, though."

"That **is** my great personality."

Titus snorts and shakes his head, "You got me there."


	17. Exhaustion

Nyx jolts awake to the sound of a door closing, immediately alert and wary despite the obvious sign of safety of the girls still purring away, wrapped around his head.

"It's just me, love," Titus whispers and starts shedding clothes. Nyx blinks blearily and relaxes back into the bed, the workload of organizing and commanding the Dragons has been taking its toll on him. The extremely covert but successful mission he ran last night making him even wearier. 

Not even the sight of Titus' delicious muscles can bring more than a distant appreciative thought and quiet mumble before he drifts off again. He just barely feels the warm weight of his lover along his side and a kiss brushed to his cheek at the edge of his consciousness before he's lost to sleep once more.

He wakes much later and it takes a few seconds to reorient himself, blinking away sleep and trying not to jostle his lovers lying next to him. Although, even his best efforts can't prevent alerting Cor's decidedly superhuman hyper-awareness and Nyx feels him start to stir. He runs a hand down his side in a bid to soothe him, but the man wakes fully and rolls over to groggily pull Nyx into his arms.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you," he says barely audible.

Cor grunts and drags Nyx closer, despite some hissed grumbles.

"Good y'not dead," he slurs and peppers kisses across Nyx's cheeks. They feel Titus start to wake with their movement and freeze. When he settles back down, Nyx reprimands Cor with a harsh poke to his ribs, "Could've just gone back to sleep but noooooo, you gotta snark and sneak kisses in, you ass."

Cor draws him impossibly closer, "Such crabbiness in the face of my concern, you ungrateful brat. You were dead to the world like I've never seen before, had to check if you were still breathing even, and this is the thanks I get? Rude."

Nyx snorts and has to bury giggles into Cor's shoulder, trying to keep quiet for their other lover.

"As you can see, I'm fine dickhead and-"

"Not for long if you two keep this racket up," Titus growls and risks Ginger's ire by unseating her from her throne atop Titus' chest to roll onto his side and cozy up against Nyx's back. "It is _midnight_ , assholes, and we _all_ have an early morning briefing. Go back to sleep for Shiva's sake."

"Look I've been sleeping for almost nine hours straight, if you two would let me up I'd be happy to leave you alone," Nyx mumbles, even as he feels the tug of sleep once more.

"Nice try, babe, but I can tell that you're still tired. Stop being stubborn and succumb to the cuddles," Cor snickers.

Titus is the one to poke Cor this time as Nyx growls his offense, "Fuck you very much."

"Later," Cor presses a kiss to Nyx's frowning mouth, "You can sleep some more before we can sneak a bit of fun in."

Titus snorts and gets his own kiss in on Nyx's neck, "Sleep, _**please**_ or I might actually kill someone tomorrow."

The other two cease their mock fight immediately, hearing the edge in Titus' voice that puts a dampener on their teasing. They settle down and whisper soft apologies and brush gentle, little strokes on Titus' arm and hand, placating their overworked lover, before they all manage to drift off once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a heads up; I've been writing ahead for a couple of weeks now to pace myself after the initial six or seven chapters I kinda.. spewed out without giving myself breaks. This is the last one I've typed up. I'm _definitely_ going to continue this fic (hint hint: 'typed'), I've just burned myself out and need to take a small step back from it for the moment (and maybe build up my stockpile some more (｡•̀ᴗ-) ). I'll probs go back to the regular updating schedule sometime late September/early October.


	18. Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *donkey kicks door off its hinges* I'M BACK YA'LL!! *proceeds to dump three (and a half) chapters at once 'cause _I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL_ *

Cor blinks rapidly at something over Titus' shoulder, lips parted in surprise. He takes a shaky breath then gulps down the entirety of his mug of coffee, still utterly gobsmacked by what he's seeing. Titus narrows his eyes at the highly unusual display of emotion from his lover and turns to see what has him so startled, only to feel his brain melt down his spine.

Oh. Oh _fuck_.

Somewhat distantly Titus thinks, _'I see they've finally compromised on a design.'_ only for that to be drowned out by a constant stream of awed curses.

Nyx continues his approach, completely oblivious to the two men blatantly eyefucking him.

Titus makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, eyes caught on the way the gold-lined, black fabric flares from his lover's swaying hips, reminiscent of a dragon's wings, with a slightly longer piece at the back imitating a tail, exaggerating the swagger even more. The royal tailors are fucking _geniuses_ , the uniform manages to straddle the line between intimidating and Six damned majestic without seeming overdone or pretentious. It's obvious they used the Kingsglaive uniform as a base to build from, keeping the hood and general silhouette but changing the details enough to distinguish the uniform from the other units. The mask borrows from Bahamut's image with the hint of the Draconian's own helmet, the gold curving back to imitate his horns. In the right light the intricate scales that have been sewn into the entirety of the jacket fucking _shimmer_ , Titus wouldn't be surprised to learn if the tailors used metallic thread for it. The front subtly hints at a dragon's underbelly, rounding out the whole affect, or so he thought until Nyx turns to acknowledge a subordinate calling for his attention and _**sweet fucking Astrals**_ the tailors had managed to work the ridges of a spine down the back and just _mmmm **shit**_ Titus wants to fuck Nyx wearing nothing but that jacket... or watch Cor fuck him... or have any kind of sex with him wearing that fucking work of art, he's not picky.

He manages to drag himself from a rather vivid fantasy of fucking a moaning Nyx up a wall with some difficulty, only to hear Cor make that little whine in his throat he only makes when he's about five seconds away from pouncing on his lovers. Titus shudders and shifts to try and relieve the sudden uncomfortable pressure in his pants.

" _ **Holy. Fuck.**_ " Cor breathes, "Please tell me we're going to fuck him in that sometime in the near future."

Titus clears his throat, swallowing dryly, "Gods _yes_ ," he whines a little himself when Nyx finishes his business with the awestruck Glaive and turns sharply to continue on his path, the jacket sweeping elegantly around, drawing the eyes back down to his hips and legs.

"Shit, can you imagine what it would look like if he was wearing only the jacket? With it undone and falling off his shoulders? Maybe a couple of hickeys on his neck and flushed that lovely shade of pink he gets?"

Cor groans softly, " _Fuck._ Don't tease like that, Ti, we're in public," he clenches his mug so tightly his knuckles turn white, " _Six._ I can certainly imagine him laid out on our bed with his gorgeous legs wrapped around you as you fuck him, that jacket spread out on the sheets. Or maybe wrapped around his arms as a makeshift restraint."

Titus bites his lip to keep himself from making _the_ most indecent noise, " _Now_ who is the tease. Fuck. Cor, babe, you can't _say_ shit like that!"

"Say shit like what?" they startle a little as Nyx leans against the wall next to them.

"Nothing!" they say in unison, immediately making Nyx suspicious. He squints at the other two, who are giving him their best 'who-me?' faces.

"..Uh..huuh.. Why don't I believe you two about that?" he studies them carefully, then shrugs, "Whatever. As long as you guys don't implicate me in the mischief you're scheming. Anyway, as I'm sure you can tell, we finally came to an agreement about the Dragon uniform design. What do you guys think?" Nyx actually gives them a little twirl and both men shift furtively, "I think it's fucking pompous as shit, but it's miles better than everything else those assholes churned out. Also pretty sure Clarus was threatening murder with his eyes if I made any comment other than 'its too tight' or 'too loose' and I like my guts where they are _thankyouverymuch_."

Titus coughs, "It, uh, looks.. very good on you," he continues to stare, "..very.. very good."

Nyx cocks an eyebrow, "Just good? No comments on the details? The ridiculous pomp of-"

"Babe, you look fucking edible in that and we're trying our damndest to _not_ fuck you right here, right now, because holy _shit_ I want to see you in nothing but that jacket, flushed pink with arousal while Ti goes to town on your ass," Cor interrupts crudely, staring greedily.

Their lover freezes and gapes at them, his face rapidly turning crimson.

"Oh.. um," Nyx squeaks, "Really? Really guys? _This_ does it for you?"

"Yes, _Six yes_ ," Titus bites his fist, attempting rather poorly to hide the fact he was drooling, "So much so I want to drag you to my office and take you over my desk. _Fuck. Shit._ I knew you were stunningly beautiful but this takes it to another fucking level."

"Not to mention all that black and gold just compliments you _so very nicely_ ," Cor pauses and gives him a once over, "What do you think, Ti? A nice gold collar and chain to go with the jacket?"

Titus punches Cor's arm with a muttered, " _ **Public** , Cor. Fucking public. Stop riling me up, godsdamnit_," as Nyx sputters and gawks, blushing down to the roots of his hair, before making a sudden tactical retreat. He hears his lovers start cackling before he disappears around the corner, face still flaming red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _was_ going to wait until this Saturday to start posting again, _at the very least_ , but again. No self control.


	19. Uniform 1.5

Not completely 100% satisfied with this but I've drawn and redrawn it like three times now and my hand fucking hurts so I'm _done_.

* * *

[](https://imgur.com/HeE4TUV)

[ ](https://imgur.com/DvgSJyS)

[ ](https://imgur.com/hfUEwy2)

* * *


	20. Relax

"Ti babe, do me a favor, put that the fuck down and come the fuck to bed."

Titus glares at his lovers over his stack of paperwork, breaking the unspoken rule of 'no work at home'.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do N-"

"Titus. That shit can _wait_. Come to bed. _**Now**_ ," Cor growls.

Titus looks between his frowning lovers and sighs, knowing he'll lose this battle if he tries to fight it. He closes the folder with a snap, " _ **Fine**_."

He half-heartedly grumbles all through being prodded towards the bedroom and undressing under the appreciative eyes of his lovers. Once he lays down, still scowling, they sit next to him.

"Turn onto your stomach for me?" Nyx murmurs.

The scowl takes on a suspicious edge, but he rolls over in compliance. He's still too grumpy and too stubborn to admit that just lying down has taken a pound of stress off his shoulders, to pay attention to what his loves are doing. Then two pairs of warm, oiled hands start to massage his back. 

Oh. Oh that's _lovely_.

Knots of tension begin to loosen then disappear under the assault of strong, careful fingers. Sweeping caresses shift over his arms, to his hands, and the sudden multiple cracks of release gains a long drawn out groan from Titus.

Those delightful, _wonderful_ hands run back up and over, down to his legs and Titus gives up on trying to keep up his obstinance, mouth falling open to whine into the pillows.

His lovers work him into a puddle of goo over the next hour or so, the occasional noise of pleasure from him the only thing breaking the quiet. He feels so good he doesn't even notice himself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Cor sighs in relief and helps Nyx roll their lover over onto his back, now that he's out like a light, and flexes his hands.

"Knew he was a tightass, but _damn_ , it was like there were steel ball bearings under his skin. What the fuck is going on with the Glaive that has him so stressed?"

Nyx snorts, stretching out his own hands, "Remember, he lost at least half of his command structure with the creation of the Dragons, babe. And since the Glaive doesn't have the long, distinguished history like the Guard does, the council comes down harder on him for expenses and wants justifications for _everything_." Nyx raises a hand to stall his lover, "Yes they do the same with you for the Guard, but they don't double and triple check you, trying to trip you up and hoping to tear you down for the slightest bit of error. Yes, its unfair. Yes, it's horribly biased. But that's why I'm digging so deep with my guys to see _what the fuck_ is going on with them, because a lot of shit isn't adding up."

Cor grimaces, but doesn't try to argue. He leans over to press a gentle kiss to Titus' cheek, then gets up with a groan.

"..Babe?"

"I'm going to see if I can't reduce that pile for him."

A slow smile steals across Nyx's face, "Such a sweetheart," Cor shrugs and sighs into the kiss Nyx pulls him down to give to him. "I'll come help. Two pairs of eyes and all that."

* * *

They don't slip into bed until well after one in the morning, but the lost sleep is well worth it for the look on their lover's face when he stumbles out of bed. 

And for the kisses he gives them in thanks.


	21. Poetic

There is a brief knock to Titus' office door and he looks up as it opens, Nyx's head popping in, face unreadable as he asks, "Got a minute or twenty, Captain?"

He nods with a hum, "My next scheduled meeting should be starting in an hour. I can squeeze you in, General."

His lover relaxes with relief and enters fully, then in a surprising action, locks Titus' door behind him. His eyebrows shoot to his hairline, but he says nothing as Nyx stalks across the room and crawls into his lap. He pulls his love into a hug and gently runs his fingers through his hair.

"Bad day?"

Nyx huffs, "Something like that," and nuzzles closer. They sit like that for a few minutes, basking in each other's presence, before Nyx shifts back to look Titus in the eyes.

"I am _so_ sorry about being such a fucking insubordinate shithead when you were my commanding officer. I get it now and I'm so damned pissed. Both at myself and at my own stupid lieutenants."

Titus blinks, then throws his head back and starts _howling_. He doesn't bother to reign in his cackling, even when Nyx growls at him and punches his shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Ti!"

"You-oh this is _glorious_! You see _now_ why I kept giving you write up after write up after disciplinary action for all the shit you've pulled?! _Years_ of worrying about your dumbass antics and you finally get it now that you've been given your _own_ insubordinate, reckless lieutenants? I'm sorry but I am _**living**_ right now, babe!" He can't stop laughing, Nyx pouting up at him doing nothing to distract him from the sheer poetic irony of the whole situation.

"Ok, ok I get that you're delighting in my pain right now," Nyx whines softly, "But at least acknowledge that I'm apologizing for my past behavior."

Titus finally calms down some, still grinning like a loon, and gives Nyx a kiss, "Oh I acknowledge and accept your apology, babe, but I'm still telling Cor tonight. Best damned thing to happen to me all _month_ ," he chuckles again, "What did Sonitus and Petra _do_?"

Nyx scowls, "Ever since those fuckers got over their little 'I hate you' 'I hate you _more_ ' phase they've been like two shit peas in a pod, 'Hey is that an explosive device rigged to blow when tampered with? Better fucking rip it off the wall and throw it out the window!' 'Hold on! Let's play hot potato with it, THEN throw it out the window! Not like that'll attract the attention of every daemon and MT in a thirty mile radius while we're trying to evacuate a gaggle of drugged and terrified civilians!' "

Titus is fucking _**wheezing**_.

" 'Oh SHIT! Is that three Red Giants and a motherfucking Ronin on the road?! OFF ROAD IT IS! I'm positive the civilians will stay calm in the back of the truck while we drive like lunatics!' 'Excellent strategy! I'll just threaten to stab any civilians that don't _while my comm is still fucking active to pick up anything I say over the radios that the **fucking King and his Shield are listening in on!**_ ' Moral of the story is can I please join you and Cor for your Friday night bitch fests where you get absolutely hammered to forget the stupidity?" Nyx finishes with a grumble as Titus chortles gleefully.

"Shit, I guess considering that you are now a commanding officer of your own military unit, you're qualified to join Cor and I in said 'bitch fests.' Be fun to hear what else your men have gotten up to. We don't get to know much of what you're doing unless Regis or Clarus decide we need to know," Titus snorts.

Nyx just groans and sinks into Titus' lap further, "So. Much. Stupid shit, babe. And yes I'm fully aware of the poetic justice of me saying that and having it happen to me... don't shove it in."

Titus just laughs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be more plot in the coming chapters, which yay! my writing is evolving, however I'm **very** aware that some darker elements are going to be hinted at or simply plopped in quite suddenly with what I have planned. I'm still very determined to keep this as light and fluffy and _happy_ as I can make it, so it'll be kinda like lightning, there and gone in a second and I'll do my best to tag properly. That said, I worry that someone will think I'm being dismissive of certain types of trauma, or the political ramifications of horrible actions, etc. because I'm a worrier like that and I don't ever want to make someone uncomfortable.  
>  **But.**  
>  But I started writing again _because_ I was giving these characters happiness and it was making _me_ happy in return, so some things are going to get glossed over and I wanted everyone to know that it isn't done callously, I simply wish to focus on the positives.


	22. Breaking News

"Thank you for tuning in to KIBN! Insomnia's Best News Source!"

"Yesterday brought some truly shocking revelations! When King Regis announced, in conjunction with Lord Clarus Amicitia, the formation of _another_ branch of Lucian military, to be called the Dragons in homage to the royal family's ties to Bahamut, many expressed skepticism for the need of such a force! The unit was, quote, _'formed to create a new layer of defense for the entirety of Lucis.'_ Many detractors pointed out that our nation already had the Crownsguard and the still fairly recent Kingsglaive. Why would there be a need for another?"

"In a public inquiry of former Councilman Troy Luward by the King and the Dragon General it was unveiled just how necessary the new branch was and the considerable effort the honorable men and women of the Dragons have put into the safety of Lucis' citizens."

"The illusive and mysterious General stood before the King and Council and laid out the horrific sins discovered by his elite soldiers in operations carried out in the past eighteen months that culminated in the unearthing of the former councilman's ties to Niflheim! Luward had been running a multi-tiered operation ranging from embezzlement of Crown funds, to extortions and _kidnappings_ of the most vulnerable citizens, most of which were immigrants from the lands beyond the wall, to be shipped to Niflheim. The reasoning of which has yet to be discovered. Thankfully the General has reported that over eighty percent of the civilians taken have been located and returned home safe."

"All of this thanks to the hard work and careful investigations of the Dragons, who were chosen for their positions for being the absolute best of both the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive! The criminals involved were arrested and detained in an impressively precise operation headed by the General himself over the course of three days. There has been no word from the Citadel's PR team on what judgements have been passed down by the King for these offenders but Insomnia, and the rest of Lucis, can breathe easy knowing these terrible people are behind bars!"

"This has been Ophelia Catius with KIBN News! Thank you for watching!"

* * *

" I can not _believe_ the audacity of that man.. no, no I can't believe the audacity of some of the council members **AFTER** hearing what that fucker was doing _**and**_ seeing the Six damned evidence!" Nyx paces Regis' office in aggravation, his ridiculously pompous jacket swishing dramatically. Well, _he_ thinks its pompous, his lovers however, seem to think it's the sexiest damned thing, since the assholes can't ever seem to keep their fucking hands to themselves when he's dressed up in the full uniform. In fact, Nyx can see them scrutinize him like a dog salivates over a steak from the position they took next to the window with no shame or subtlety. Lovable dickheads.

"You did know what you were getting into, Nyx," Regis points out mildly, "Even after sitting through countless meetings at the beginning where Clarus and I did our best to, for lack of a better way to put it, warn you off."

Nyx stops to glare at his King, "I'm aware. Doesn't mean that I won't vent my frustration to you assholes."

Regis grins brightly, when he had suggested that they promote Nyx to his current position he didn't realize how much he'd enjoy working with the sarcastic shit. Although, to be fair, he enjoys the downright venomous barbs he trades with Titus entirely too much and delights in having Cor bitch him out with some of the filthiest shit he's ever had the pleasure to hear. So really, it's no wonder he gets along swimmingly with Nyx.. and why the three seem to have fallen head over heels for each other.

He wonders when the idiots will get hitched. Hopefully soon, because they've managed to make it nearly four years without anyone the wiser, with the exception of himself and Clarus, and he's sure there will be Six damned riots if they decide to reveal their relationship in such a dramatic way. The soldiers, medics, technicians, _everyone_ including the damn _janitors_ are getting antsy about getting a solid confirmation either way, it'd be glorious chaos if that was how they all found out. He pulls away from those thoughts to hear Nyx still grumbling.

"..and _**fuck**_ Councilwoman Halbey! She can bend right over and eat her own shit straight from her asshole!"

Clarus chokes on the laughter he tries to swallow down, face red from the effort.

Titus and Cor are no fucking help, they simply stand to the side looking like smitten fools as their lover takes up pacing again, insults tumbling from his mouth.

"-They find out one of their own is committing treason and heinous crimes against the very people they're supposed to be protecting and then start asking _ABOUT THE BUDGET OF THE OPERATION?! **FUCK THE MONEY!** WHAT HAPPENED TO DOING THE RIGHT THING?!_"

Regis can't help it, he starts laughing.

"Oh come on, Nyx, you know they don't do most everything out of the goodness of their hearts! I'm sure some would come down with a violent illness if they attempted that. No, no they're there because for the most part they do their jobs and they do them well. Leave the heroic good deeds to yourself and your lovers."

Nyx growls and throws his hands up angrily, "They can still at least _pretend_ to be decent, suck my dick!"

Clarus snorts inelegantly as Regis just laughs harder.

"Pretty sure that's Cor and Titus' job."

Nyx stammers and flushes red, brought to a screeching halt.

"I'd even say we do a rather phenomenal job at that particular task, too," Titus chips in with a grin as Nyx turns redder. He throws up a hasty Protect when his embarrassed lover casts a minor frost spell at him in protest. It splatters ineffectively against the glowing barrier and everyone starts cackling with laughter.


	23. Surprise?

While Monica isn't the last to enter the meeting room, she's certainly not the first either. With a respectful nod to Captain Drautos and Lord Amicitia she takes a seat next to Ackers as they wait for the others to arrive. General Ulric saunters in not a minute later, followed by his lieutenant generals; Fortis, Bellum, Furia, and Lumos. They all sit, with the General taking the left hand seat at the head as befitting his position. The king enters with Cor as the rest of the combined highest ranking officers of the Glaive, Guard and Dragons arrive.

Monica takes stock of everyone as they get settled, curious to see if they know what this debrief is going to be about. No one looks as if they do, in fact they seem just as curious as Monica is.

The Glaives sit to the side of their Captain, Ostium and Altius exchanging slightly confused glances with each other. Lazarus and Khara are unreadable and giddy, respectively. The other Guards take their seats calmly; Angelov straight backed and resolute, while Arra gives Monica a hint of a soft smile. The transfer request from Axis had been an absolute shock to everyone when the shuffle to fill the Dragon ranks had been at it's peak, and she remembers overhearing Drautos bitching at Cor for it before ultimately granting the exchange. _She_ has certainly enjoyed the quiet man's dedication and work ethic. His love of signing insults and witticisms of their missions and/or targets on the sly, has been a breath of fresh air.

King Regis takes his seat and begins with no preamble, "I called this meeting for two reasons. One, with the dismantlement of Luward's racket we can now focus on the why. Why was he funneling his victims to Niflheim? Why go to the trouble? Why would _Nilfheim_ even _want_ our civilians?" the king looks grim, "These are questions that must be answered. I've spoken extensively with Amicitia, Ulric, Leonis and Drautos on what can be done to discover these answers and we've made the decision to send someone undercover to Niflheim for this specific reason. There are agents already in place that we cannot compromise, should we order them to look into this matter."

There are nods of agreement, expressions serious.

"I expect continued cooperation between each branch to support this endeavor and to keep it discrete. The operative we've chosen will be approached at a later date to go into a more detailed debrief of what is expected and what support will be available to them. This brings us to my second reason; Niflheim has gone strangely quiet now that Luward and his accomplices have been jailed. There are still reports of excursions on our borders, but there has been a significant decrease, too significant. The idealist in me hopes this is a sign of peace on the horizon, the realist however, is very suspicious. And so going forward, Drautos and Leonis will start increasing the numbers of patrols both outside and inside the walls, with the Dragons as supplemental support. I would like all of you to stress to your subordinates to _stay alert_ , my worst fear is that this is a false lull between our nations in order to catch our soldiers by surprise."

Regis takes a moment to look each person in the eye, "I only hope that I'm simply being paranoid. With that, please take the time to voice any ideas or concerns that may have been overlooked to your commanding officers."

He gets determined nods in return and the gathered collection start to shift, sensing that Regis has come to a natural end of his speech.

"One more thing. I believe Drautos, Ulric and Leonis have an annoucement to make."

The glares he receives are fucking glorious and he absolutely does _not_ grin in the face of danger, after all he's just giving them a push towards voicing a decision they've already made. To his right, Clarus sighs and rubs at his temples, keenly aware of the large cat Regis just set among the pigeons.

Titus, unsurprisingly is the first to recover, however his manner gets several shocked looks, being well known for his unshakeable adherence to proper decorum and protocol after all, "Oh _**fuck you**_ Reggie, I said that as a passing mention and a joke, I didn't actually _mean_ it."

Lazarus makes a small, strangled squeak.

"Didn't you? I couldn't tell, Titty. You have a very good poker face and it sounded like a _wonderful_ idea at the time."

Heads snap to their king and jaws drop for his informal address to Drautos.

Titus _growls_ at him and nope, still not laughing.

"I can't fucking believe you," Cor starts, "We had a good thing going-"

"Honestly guys, you can argue and bitch all you want but all he's done is given us an opening to come clean about something we'd already reached a consensus about revealing anyway. And you can't deny that everyone in this room deserves to know. If not as friends to each of us, but as our direct subordinates," Nyx interrupts, then a sly grin slips over his face, " _And_ we can deny them their winnings."

Everyone watches warily, caught flat footed by the whole situation.

Titus mimics Clarus, with added grumbles, "You're right. Fine. Whatever."

Cor just crosses his arms.

"Gods, you two are such fucking brats, good thing I love you," Nyx laughs and continues before anyone can process what he just said, "Captain Drautos, Marshal Leonis and myself have been in a polyamorous romantic relationship for about four and a half years now. We were aware from the beginning about the bets that were tossed around about our supposed 'emotional stupidity' and decided to let all of you have your fun while we got away with publicly not-dating dating."

There's a moment of stunned silence, then pandemonium breaks.

**"WHAT THE EVERLIVING FU-"**

**"YOU FUCKING FUCKERS-"**

**"I DON'T CARE IF I GET COURT MARSHALLED I'M GONNA KICK YOUR-"**

**"FOUR YEARS!! FOUR FUCKING YEARS?!?!"**

**"YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING ASSHO-"**

The three paramours and Regis sit back to revel in the chaos, while Clarus just rubs at his temples harder, completely _done_ with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What _even_ are military rankings?! Google doesn't shed much light on the matter, only depending on which nation or even which _unit_ , its a different system. If Titus were in the Navy, his Captain title is like three major ranks above his army rank, but he's the gotdamn _leader_ of said army. Cor's Marshal rank makes fucking sense as does throwing Nyx into the General position, means everyone _knows_ that's a high ranking leadership position. But Ti? I think they did him dirty. He should be ranked as a fucking General at the very _least_ , but maybe calling him Captain sounded better to the developers??? Especially to distinguish that he's _General Glauca_ in canon??? And that's just using American military ranking. IDEFK *throws hands in the air in frustration* If I get the motivation I just might go back and change his title to General or maybe Commander, out of spite.


	24. Day of Flowers

"... Captain..."

A long suffering sigh, "Yes, Furia?"

"You, ah, have a little something there.."

Titus glances up to shoot an unamused glare at Tredd only to see what he's pointing out. There is a single sylleblossom bloom on the edge of his desk, a dark purple ribbon tied in a bow around it. He blinks, heart melting a bit, knowing _exactly_ who the flower is from, but is also confused. Cor usually sends such tokens of affection in bouquets. It's unusual for him to change up his methods, not that he's complaining, though.

He meets Tredd's curious gaze, "And what of it, Furia?"

"I mean.. it's better than the usual shit you get from admirers. Especially since whomever this is, actually paid attention enough to figure out which is your favorite flower. Maybe this is the same one who gave you the bouquet on your birthday? Maybe this one is worth pursuing?"

Well.. yes, of _course_ this one is worth something, he's actively _dating_ this one, has been for a-

Oh. 

That wonderful fucking _bastard_.

Titus has to fight the dopey grin that tries to take over his expression. Tredd is still in the damn room, "You say that about _every_ person that sends me courting gifts. Not happening then, not happening now. And I'd rather that you nosy fuckers stay out of it."

"Oh come on, Captain! We just want you happy! Also can I take a picture? Everyone likes to takes bets on which Lord or Lady is going to come flouncing in when you pretend ignorance of their overtures, then leave offended when you inevitably reject them. Well, except Lazarus, he still thinks we're kidding about you being fully aware of what's going on. 'S always good to keep track of which gift comes from which asshole."

Titus rolls his eyes, "No. Get out, Furia, you have guard duty in fifteen. I'll write your ass up if you're late."

Tredd sighs melodramatically, clutching his heart, mouth opening to sass and Titus is _not_ having this.

" _ **Furia. Out. Now.**_ "

The shithead still grins as he snaps a salute and beats a hasty retreat. Some days, Titus feels like he's wrangling a massive bag of wet cats, instead of grown ass adults. Once he's sure the redhead is gone, he reaches out and takes the flower, a soft smile on his lips, almost giddy to see what the rest of the day has in store for him. It _is_ their year anniversary, after all.

* * *

Nyx blinks, slightly confused, at the red orchid stem tied to his gym bag with a white ribbon. Cor isn't usually so blatant about his gifts. He feels Lib throw an arm over his shoulder.

"Looks like you've got an admirer. Maybe a certain someone, or someones, you've been spending time with?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Libs," he does actually, not telling his friend that, though, "Be a shame to have to break some poor soul's heart," seriously, why has Cor deviated from his standard, it's not his birthday, "Or maybe they're thanking me for something? Lucians are weird like that," it's not an anniver-oh, _Ramuh strike him down_ , "Kinda nice, though."

It's their year anniversary.

That ridiculous, romantic _asshole_.

"Oh come on, Nyx! You sure it's not from your dinner pals?"

Uh. Yeah. Most definitely. Still not letting his friend know that.

"Nah. We're just friends, Lib."

There's a pointed silence and Nyx shrugs it off like water off a duck's back, to pick up his bag. He's still careful about not crushing the flowers, but keeps up a flippant air.

"I'll meet you in the training hall, Libs."

* * *

Crowe whistles lowly, "That's an interesting report you've got, Captain. Didn't realize we had to start turning them in with flowers. Or is it a gift from a certain somebody you've been getting dinner with?"

Titus doesn't bother to look up this time, having already seen the small cluster of oxeye daisies tied to the stack of inventory reports he'd requested.

"Not quite sure what you're talking about, Altius."

"Well this sure isn't a gift from some snooty noble, that's for sure. Too understated. So its _gotta_ be from someone who knows you well. Maybe a certain Glaive? Or Crownsguard?"

"If this is an attempt to 'tell' me that the company I keep after working hours is somehow a romantic attachment, Altius, then I'm going to stop you right there. Marshal Leonis and I can enjoy each other's presence without added meaning to it."

Crowe blows a raspberry, knowing it'll annoy her Captain enough for him to look up, if only to glare disappointedly at her, "And what about Ulric, Sir? He joins you and the Marshal for 'after hours meetings' more often than not."

"I apologize, Altius, if you wish to join us, you are well within your right." Crowe frowns, "I assure you that the friendship we've striked up between us isn't a form of favouritism. If you feel it is, please fill out the proper forms of complaint and I'll work on compartmentalizing better."

"NO!"

Titus blinks, not expecting the vitriol. Crowe coughs and stands at parade rest, "No one thinks of it as favouritism, Sir... Or just a friendship."

Titus sighs heavily, "This again. Truly you all have better things to do than extrapolate about my personal relationships? The bets about the courting nobles are bad enough."

"How _else_ are we supposed to entertain ourselves, Sir?"

Her Captain gives her a flat look and she bails before he can start on the ranting tangent she sees about to come to fruition.

* * *

There is a tiny explosion of bright purple petals that fall at his feet when Nyx opens his locker after warp drills, and he freezes in surprise. There are a few hooting laughs and whistling catcalls from the others.

"What's up with that, Ulric?"

"Aw, Ulric's all grown up with an admirer!"

"You idiot, he's been getting flowers from someone for _months_ now!"

"Oh, I think we know just _who_ that someone is. Knew the Captain was the flower kind of guy, but this takes the cake."

Nyx rolls his eyes, even when he's squealing internally at the display of ingenuity and affection, and bends to scoop the flowers off the floor, "Who says the flowers are from the Captain, assholes? Someone is just a little overzealous in trying to get my attention. Sweet of 'em."

There's a moment of confused silence, then someone groans, "Ulric.. You're a fucking moron," Nyx plays up a squawk of outrage, "Of _course_ those are from the Captain. We know you're dating him."

Again Nyx has to exaggerate an act of indignation, scoffing in disgust, "Sweet fucking Six, guys! We're not _dating_ , what the fuck? We're just _friends_!"

"With the _Captain_?!"

"Alright, I don't like that tone. Just because you assholes are scared of the guy, doesn't mean he can't have any damned friends."

"Ulric. I watched the Captain snap the neck of a fucking _Behemoth_ on my last mission, of course I'm gonna give him a wide berth."

A wave of arousal shudders down Nyx's spine from the memory, yeah that had been _**hot**_ , "Only because you're a little _bitch_ , Epidius."

"And you're a _fucking imbecile_ , Ulric."

There's a scuffle that doesn't last long, with Luche growling and breaking it up with a threat to throw the two out a window that they know he'd follow through with.

* * *

The Kingsglaive has collectively been in an uproar all day. 

Many bemoan the idiocy of their Captain and fellow Glaive as they are gifted flower after flower after bouquet and subsequently denying that it could be from each other or from the Marshal, whom everyone knows is a member of the 'yes we have dinners with each other and _no_ we aren't dating' club. It breaks a few and drive others to drink and when the day is over, they all silently agree that it's best not to mention this horrific day ever again.

It is dubbed, the Day of Flowers. 

One to remember with muted terror, or despairing anger.

* * *

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Look. I don't know why you all can't see this!" Adrius Aeacus may be a rookie Glaive, never seen battle beyond some squirrels duking it out over breadcrumbs, but he _knows_ he's right about this one thing, "Captain Drautos, Lieutenant Ulric and Marshal Leonis are _absolutely_ in a threeway! _**And they are perfectly aware of it!**_ They're just trolling everyone!"

Epidius shoves his head, "Yeah, like _that's_ likely, rookie! You've only been sworn in for a _month_ what the fuck do you know?!"

There's light jeering and snorts of agreement before everyone returns to despondently drinking their beer.

* * *

Nearly eight years later, Aeacus is certainly not a rookie anymore and as he gleefully gathers up his winnings, he nudges a scowling and blushing Epidius, "I mean. I was sworn in for only a 'month' right? How could I _possibly_ have known?"

.

(He's told by his superior officer, Khara, that he would have gotten his winnings three years earlier, but it had been requested by the trio that only the higher ranks be allowed to know, to protect their privacy. Aeacus finds he doesn't mind _at all_ because he was _**right**_.)


	25. Answers

"I'm still pissed at you, asshole," Libertus grumbles into his glass of beer.

There's grunts of agreement from everyone else at the table, glares shot at the chortling target of their ire.

"I'm not sorry," Nyx sips at his own beer, "You guys were the ones who had decided that there was no possible way I knew I was in a relationship, which is damned insulting. I'm hurt. Undone. Betrayed!" He throws himself over the table dramatically, clutching at his heart. Crowe snorts and shoves him away from her precariously teetering drink. Pelna has refused to raise his head from where he buried it into his arms after he shotgunned his glass. They ignore the occasional sounds of despair drifting from his side of the table.

"I mean I get that you didn't tell us at first, because of that whole.. 'we think they're oblivious morons' thing. I think I would've pulled the same shit," Crowe swirls her glass in contemplation, "But four years, Nyx? I'm a little hurt that you didn't trust us."

Sonitus throws his hands out, just barely avoiding smacking Petra in the face beside him, "Thank you! That's exactly what I was thinking!"

Tredd scoffs but doesn't add in his two cents, poorly hiding that he's just as hurt. Nyx isn't the only one who notices the way Luche shifts in answer, bumping shoulders with the redhead, but no one comments. Theirs' is a relationship in the exact opposite of the triad; the Galahdian community has concrete evidence that they're together despite their passionate fighting and no one dares to speak of it, knowing that the two value their privacy and guard it just as ferociously.

"Ok, yeah, I understand that," Nyx winces, "To be honest, we didn't plan it out that way. At first it was fun to get away with publicly dating each other to spite everyone for making assumptions, especially since no one bothered to fucking _ask_ ," he pauses to glare back at his friends, "Then it was a way to easily spend time with each other and not have to worry about everybody prying for every little detail like gossiping grannies. And _then_ , Clarus offered me the position of creating and leading the Dragons," he takes a gulp of beer, "We were more preoccupied with keeping everything organized, running missions, and fighting this damn war, then telling everyone 'oh hey, the three highest ranking men aside from the King's Shield and the King himself are in a romantic relationship with each other, which _by the way_ if that information got out too early it would mean Luward would've had the _perfect_ leverage to oust all three from their positions and keep his fucking crime ring going with no one the wiser.' That would've gone down _fantastically_ ," Nyx grumbles.

His friends and colleagues mull over the information for several minutes.

Crowe is the one to break the silence, speaking softly, "Yeah that.. that makes sense. Were you ever planning on telling us, though?"

Nyx rolls his eyes, " _Of course I was!_ In fact I had wheedled Cor and Ti around to considering telling at least a few more people, before that promotion got dropped into my lap like a hot potato and suddenly I could barely think of anything but shift rotations and paperwork and uniform designs and more Astral damned paperwork, that no offense, I don't think I could've handled the drama you guys would've started had we told you then, on top of everything else."

Again there's contemplative silence.

Libertus sighs, "Alright that's fair," he knocks back his drink, "So.. You call the Captain, Ti? Little tame. I would've thought you'd go all out in a relationship," he grins at Nyx slyly.

"Oh, we're doing this now? Really? Alright fine. I don't just call him Ti, if that's what you're wondering. I call him shithead when he's being stubborn, asshole when he's being a fucking asshole, and 'oh Gods yes!' when he's railing me into the bed."

Libertus chokes and there's groans and laughing catcalls from the rest.

* * *

Titus turns another page of paperwork, studying the report, "If you have something to say, Lazarus, then say it. You won't get answers if you don't ask the questions."

Luche twists his mouth in thought, eyes taking in his Captain.

"Were you actually oblivious to the gifts you've received in romantic overtures from various Lords and Ladies over the years or were you pretending?"

Titus gives Luche an unimpressed look over his reading glasses, "Luche, if I've ever seemed oblivious to any sort of flirting or outright courting, it's been a facade. If you _really_ think I'm that clueless to the way people look at me, then I think I'm a bit insulted."

"Not according to Nyx. He said you didn't even know he was dating you at first."

Titus does not blush, no he absolutely does not, _fuck_ Luche if he says otherwise. He clears his throat, "Physical attraction and genuine romantic attachments are two completely different things. I knew he was attracted to me-"

Luche looks triumphant, "But you still couldn't tell he was looking for more than something physical until he outright said it."

Titus grits his teeth _and is still not blushing, thank you_ , "Yes, well. I'm glad he spoke up."

Luche is laughing now, uncaring of the glare he's receiving from his commanding officer, "Holy shit, this puts your reactions to that one lady at the Spring Celebration years ago into context now! You were brushing her off on purpose but _not_ at the same time!"

"Yes? I didn't want the attention of certain Lords to center on me if I had outright told her I was a raging homosexual-" Luche laughs harder, "-and the easiest way to do that is by pretending to be oblivious to innuendos and wandering hands.. even though I wanted to break them in an ungentlemanly manner," Titus huffs with disdain.

"You still couldn't tell that she was deadly serious about getting coffee with you afterwards, Sir."

Titus considers for only a second about retaining his dignity, before tossing it out the window to throw his pen at his cackling subordinate's retreating back.

* * *

"So.. that was an interesting way to tell everyone about your lovers," Monica nudges a mug of spiked coffee to her boss.

Cor grunts, taking the offering, "It wasn't _my_ idea."

"It could've been worse," Monica points out.

"And it could've been better, too," Cor sips at the liquid that burns down his throat. "I guess I can't complain too much. It's done and over with and everyone that needs to or deserves to know are aware now."

Monica grins, "But you still would've been happy if only myself, the King and Queen, and Lord Amicitia knew?"

Oh, yes she's known from the _**very beginning**_. Who _else_ was Cor going to turn to when he woke the morning after, realizing he was suddenly in a relationship with not one, but _two_ people, and have a highly controlled breakdown over it? Not Regis, that's for sure. To say she's enjoyed having this information for years now, information Cor's _own lovers_ didn't know she had even, is an understatement. A _'the Hydraean is a little upset'_ kind of understatement. She had delighted in throwing a false bet into the pot that had arose when the entire damn citadel lost it's shit debating 'are they/they're not' to throw off anyone who might think she'd know something.

And to get looped into the discussion board. Literal _years_ of entertainment.

She swallows some of her own spiked coffee, and Cor nods.

"I'm not ashamed of loving them. I just don't think the entire damned world ought to know that I do."

"Which is fair, but the high rank of each branch of the military doesn't count as 'the entire damned world,' Sir."

Cor just sighs and takes a bigger drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting to drop the little nugget that Monica has known since _chapter 6_. See while Regis had found out by accident, Cor told Monica _immediately_ and I wanted that to be a fun little surprise (｡•̀ᴗ-)


	26. Gone Sideways

Somehow, Monica manages to still look completely unflappable, with her broken arm and swollen ankle, as she leans heavily on her crutch before Regis' throne. Libertus and Luche stand slightly behind and to the side of her, the worst of their injuries a gash on the leg that only needed six stitches and a black eye, respectively. However, no amount of military decorum can hide the sheer devastation on their faces. Both men have refused to even _glance_ to Regis' left where Cor and Nyx are positioned, as Monica delivers her report.

Regis sits rigidly, struggling to contain a vicious combination of horror and grief from affecting his expression.

"Captain Drautos used himself as a distraction so that Lt. Ostium, Lt. Lazarus and myself could make our escape from the squadron of MTs that had followed me out of the Niflheim base. The evidence I had gleaned was deemed first priority and all actions taken and considered to keep the information intact to be delivered to you, Your Majesty," Monica pauses and shifts carefully, aware that what needed to be said next was going to make a _lot_ of people unhappy, "Unfortunately, the Captain was rendered unconscious briefly and last seen being dragged away by the opposing forces. I.." she falters, "I can not be certain they kept him alive. However he _is_ well known enough that they might use him as a prisoner of war, his rank has value, Sir," Monica makes the _foolish_ mistake of looking to the side and her eyes meet Cor's, her breath hitching at the _agony_ she can see there. Before she can regain traction, Lazarus jumps in, "Or we can expect to never see the Captain again. The Niffs could very well kill him and be done with it, it's no secret that would be an _immense_ blow to Lucis."

Monica flinches hard, having hoped _stupidly_ to not have that particular thought given voice, if only to spare her boss and his lover. She has to look away from him, her guilt dropping like a ball of lead in her stomach, as she adds a quiet affirmation to Lazarus' statement.

Regis looks ten years older as he sinks into his throne and tiredly drops his head into his hands, too far gone to give much care for his kingly image.

"Thank you for your efforts, Elshett. Lazarus. Ostium. And for your reports. I imagine many have already connected the dots in regards to Drautos, but if you could exercise discretion about this.. development, I would appreciate it. I'll discuss this matter with the council and.. military leadership in the morning," Regis very deliberately does not look to his left, "For the time being, Drautos left explicit instructions for Lazarus to be his successor, with Altius and Ostium as direct subordinates, should the worst come to pass."

Luche startles a bit, but recovers with aplomb, nodding decisively.

"As for what has been.. discovered about.. about the MTs, I'm afraid I will have to seek further council as to what our actions will be for this," Regis _can't_ and _won't_ hide his horror. To think Niflheim has committed such atrocities for this war, sickens him.

"You are all dismissed."

He had meant for just the battered Guard and Glaives to leave, but Cor and Nyx stalk off as well, before Regis can say anything more. He shares a look of concern with Clarus but knows now is not the time to push, not yet, and lets them go.

* * *

.  
.  
.

He excuses himself from any other duties for the next hour, still processing what he'd learn, still grieving, to watch over his newborn son.

Noctis sleeps away peacefully in his crib, unaware of the world and it's horrors and Regis forces himself to focus on nothing but his soft breaths, the way his fingers twitch with his dreams and does his best to not break down sobbing.

He still does anyway when Aulea finds him standing there in the nursery and takes him into her arms.

.  
.  
.

* * *

Upon entering his office, after regaining his composure and shouldering his burdens once more, he isn't the least bit surprised to find his friends curled up together on his couch, a bottle of his best brandy from his stash empty on the floor. His heart _aches_ at the pain he can see troubling their sleep and summons a blanket from the Armiger to cover them with. He sits at his desk and solemnly vows to find a way to bring Titus home.

_One way or another._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **itgetsbetteripromisepleasedon'tshootme!**   
> 


	27. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't go into explicit detail, but there's torture hinted at in this one. Fair warning for anyone that might not be comfortable with that.

Titus knows he's fucked.

Indisputably.

Being hauled groggily back into the base he just extracted Monica from, to have a yappy little scientist appear at his cell to wax on and on about 'testing Chief Besithia's latest work' on him, while trying not to hurl because he _definitely_ has a concussion, is all manner of suck. And undignified.

Although, when he's dragged from his cell through a twisting maze of grey corridors and thrown onto a table and strapped down, he thinks maybe dignity is overrated.

It rather becomes a bit of a blur of agony and rage from there on out.

He does manage to keep enough wits about him to start memorizing guard schedules and tentatively feeling out the layout of the facility, but it's hard to concentrate. The.. 'armor' they injected him with shifts like a million needles under his skin, distracting him, and there is the sense of violation he has to deal with, along with the series of 'tests' Yapfucker performs. Good thing he's used to pain. Also, _shit he's used to pain_ , he knows he's going to have nightmares on top of nightmares if.. **when** he gets out of here.

But he'll handle that later when he can hold his lovers in his arms again and be assured they're ok.

And maybe raid Reggie's entire stash of liquor.

He pushes those thoughts away and focuses on figuring out how in the _fuck_ he can control the squirrelly ball of ooze that's he's been 'gifted,' because it's _his_ godsdamnfucking body and like _**fuck**_ he's going to let Yapfuck the Third control it in _any_ way. And so he learns in fits and starts, when Yapshit isn't paying attention, with his back to the cameras in his cell, when he can pull through the pain enough to center himself, pushing and pulling at it like a kid with silly putty. Turns out it's given him quite a lot beyond the advanced healing and 'defensive reactions' Yapdick goes apeshit about. Like fuck he'll tell that to the asshole, though.

Unfortunately, the shitstain learns about the enhanced strength bit when Titus looses his temper after listening to Yapcunt muse about using captured Lucian soldiers as more test subjects for variants of the armor. Damn protective instincts.. he got to break the asshole's arm though, which was nice.

He's subdued with extreme prejudice and the security increased tenfold on him.

It doesn't do _**shit**_ on the absolute _**fury**_ that has been steadily building for the past.. shit month? months? they've had him as their personal lab rat, that when it finally reaches a crescendo, it becomes their downfall.

* * *

The day _(he thinks it's daytime)_ starts as usual; pinned to a table, seething with rage, when Yapyap storms in, distracted, piquing Titus' interest. He hears the entire muttered rant thanks to the armor.

"-Shouldn't have been _possible_! The failsafes are _ironclad_! The clone should've been just that.. a clone! But noooo.. somehow this one deviated.. How the _fuck_ did the embryo split into twins? Fraternal at that?! Whatever, we'll just use them for further tests. Not like we're in dire need of more. Unless the chief wants them alive."

What little Monica had managed to convey when extracting her, had been about what _exactly_ the MTs were and how they were... made. While Titus hadn't dismissed the information, he'd been _horrified_ of course, he's just been preoccupied with staying alive and finding a way to escape, but now.. now the full ramifications of _what_ Niflheim has done hits him in full. And with this _**fucker**_ talking so _calmly_ about killing _**babies**_ without a hint of remorse? Well.. Titus sees nothing but _**red**_.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.

Later, when he stands before Regis, haltingly giving his report, after the mad dash to **stayalivekeepthemsafetogethome,** he honestly can't remember the majority of what happened. He has flashes of tearing MTs to pieces with his bare hands _( **kids** justkidsthatdeserved **better** )_, explosions and fire _(can'tcan't **can'tletthiscontinue** )_, finding the 'defective' babies somehow with the lone surviving civilian Titus had stumbled across _(mineminemine **MUSTPROTECT!** )_ covering his six, and then the sheer _relief_ of surfacing enough from the red haze to see Cor kneeling over him, whispering assurances. He barely remembers relinquishing the children to Cor and the trembling old hunter before passing out.

Later he'll learn from Fortis and Bellum's combined reports that the Niflheim base had almost been rendered down to it's very foundations, so intense was his berserk rage.

Later he'll curl into bed, feel the hands of his lovers run soothingly over his body as Cor murmurs about the downright _feral_ way he had cared for the twins that now sleep fitfully in the crib Nyx had gone and bought to set up in the spare bedroom. How he would only let Cor and the hunter _(Gerald Auburnbrie had wanted one last hunt before he retired fully and had been caught unawares by Niflheim forces)_ even _touch_ the babies.

Later he'll hold Prompto and Sophia in his arms and have many, many regrets, but saving these two will _**never**_ be one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti* CONGRATS!! IT'S TWINS!!


	28. Shit.

Cor and Nyx are fighting.

Not the play fights and verbal spars that they've indulged in in the past, to show their affection, but _'sleeping on Libertus' shitty couch'_ fighting. The _'bully my way into Clarus or Regis' offices to vent'_ fighting. The _'it's **my** job to go into FUBAR situations and fix them' 'I've been doing that for **years** before it was ever your job'_ fighting.

The _'I can't lose **you too, asshole!** '_ fighting.

They're mad and scared and _**desperately**_ want Titus back in their arms, but they don't know what to do other than _hurt_. None of this is noticed by anyone other than their closest friends and the ranks in the know, so careful are their masks, so deep they've lost themselves to work.

And they.

 _Are fucking idiots_ , Regis decides when they come into the citadel with exhaustion and heartbreak dragging them down, heavy bags under their eyes and ghostly pale from sleepless nights, for the tenth day in a row. He practically throws the two out the front doors and tells them under no uncertain terms to _'get some fucking sleep, gods help me and **figure your shit out**.'_

He also tells them that _he'll_ be the one to make the final decision on who will be assigned to lead the rescue mission the entire citadel is scrambling to organize.

Surprisingly, the council had agreed that leaving Captain Drautos in enemy hands was _unacceptable_ and all available resources were spared to begin planning.

Two days later when Regis' idiot friends are finally allowed to come back, they still look like death warmed over, but are significantly better. The relief Ostium shows when he quietly reports that the General hadn't stayed the night, is understated, but genuine. No one brings attention to the way Elshett's eyes are suspiciously wet when she discreetly mentions overhearing the Marshal and General apologizing to each other. Everyone else gets to work to distract their leaders from spiraling again and keep the ball rolling to save the Captain.

When it's ultimately decided that Cor will take Lt. Gen. Bellum and Lt. Gen. Fortis as backup with him deep into enemy territory, everyone conveniently has somewhere else to look when General Ulric pulls the Marshal into a quick, but desperate, kiss before the small strike force take their leave.

* * *

.  
.

For all the bitching Nyx has done about the shit pulled by Bellum and Fortis, the two officers are quiet and respectful, refraining from prying about the ménage à trois and remain strictly professional to Cor's immense relief. He's not sure he would have been able to keep up his detached facade if he had to start answering the questions he sees in their eyes.

And when they reach the coordinates Monica gave for the Niflheim base, after hearing the massive explosions and finding it in flames, the Dragons don't falter, breaking into a run to cover the perimeter and begin sweeping for evidence and survivors.

To their surprise and relief they find the very person they've been sent to find.

To say Captain Drautos has seen better days is an understatement, there are numerous open wounds along his body that they can see and the arms that cradle two wailing infants tighten as he curls defensively over them, no hint of recognition in his dangerously glinting eyes. He doesn't respond to the soft calls of his name nor to the hunter that is standing over the crouched man, when he holsters his stolen gun with a quiet exclamation of, "Oh thank the gods."

He remains almost.. _savage_ until Cor strides up and without hesitation, pulls the snarling man close to whisper gently to him, too low for any of them to hear, but whatever he says has the massive man relaxing, carefully relinquishing his charges to Cor and the hunter, before he sinks down and is out cold.

"Are we safe for the moment?" Cor directs the question to the hunter, struggling to settle the whimpering child he's holding.

"Ayup, he was almost damned _rabid_ , saw 'im tear some of the MTs ta pieces with his bare hands. Ripped through the entire place like a madman, he did," came the hunter's answer as he bounces the child in his arms, "Saw what forces that were left over jumping inta one of those dropships an' take off 'bout ten minutes ago."

Cor shares a look with the Dragon lieutenants, who nod with understanding and continue their sweep of the perimeter, looking for a safe way into the base to see if any evidence is salvageable.

"Any idea why he lost control?" Cor asks with deceptive mildness.

"Naw. Was jus' sitting in that damned cell, wondering how my boy was doing an' praying fer death, when things jus' started exploding!" A nod to the unconscious Captain, "Thought he was one of 'em at first, looked like a different an' _bigger_ magitek had gone beserk. He had 'nuff wits about 'im to recognize I weren't a Niff and released me. Punched through them bars like they was wet paper. An' it was the freakiest damned thing to see 'is armor jus'... sink into 'im after he got me out," he reaches out to gently correct the way Cor is holding his infant, "We found the babes in one of the rooms, looked like the fuckers were preparin' ta dissect the little 'uns. Only time he spoke ta me too. 'Keep 'em safe, or I'll kill you.' Was damn terrifying."

Cor internally _reels_ from the information the hunter has given him, the undeniable implication that his lover had been subjected to experimentation making him _**furious**_ and worried beyond belief.

"Name's Gerald, by the way. Gerald Auburnbrie. Damn assholes caught me by surprise out on Duscae hunting some spiracorns. Came with a bunch of others they caught.. don' think they made it.. bastards probably didn't want ta use me. Too old ya see."

Cor closes his eyes, quietly grieving the innocent lives he couldn't save.

"Thank you."

"Really was no trouble... well more than a bit o' trouble, but I'd rather trouble I can survive, yeah."

Bellum and Fortis choose to return at this moment. 

"All clear that we can see, Marshal. We shouldn't linger in case they come back."

They kneel and Bellum helps situate Titus into a fireman carry, Fortis grunting under the Captain's weight as he stands.

Cor nods and shifts the now calm infant in his arms, the thought never crossing his mind to insist on giving the child to either man, to instead carry the lover he's so relieved to see again.

Gerald settles his own little bundle, "Wise idea. We best skedaddle quick like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws more confetti* WELCOME TO FATHERHOOD!!


	29. Damn.

Nyx blinks.

Well..

This is unexpected.

He's got no complaints about it, though.

In fact he's sure his heart has melted into a useless puddle of goo.

Cor had returned. _Safe_. Both with their lover and two adorable little tykes that Titus, even in his semi-conscious state as the doctors frantically try to figure out _just what did the Niffs **do** to him_, is ferociously adamant are _**his**_.

Alright.. he can deal with that. _(Don't think about the suspicious abundance of new scars, don't think about the pit of rage that's opened up in his gut, don't think about how much Titus has been **hurting** )_

Ti handled the kittens being shoved into their life with aplomb, pretty sure he and Cor can handle taking in actual miniature human beings. _(Ok, he's fucking terrified right now. Oh, gods is he really ready to be a **father**?? Fuck, he doesn't want to fuck them up! Shitshitshitshit!)_

And it _will_ be the three of them taking care of the little ones, Nyx _**knows**_ they're here to stay. Just like he knows Cor and Ti are going to stay. Between the three of them he's sure they can figure this out. _(Still scaredscared **scared** because they don't have anything to take care of babies! They need an absolute **fuckton** of stuff! Ohshitfuck.)_

He sits next to Cor in the hospital room _( **still** not thinking about defecting just to set off a chain of explosives in Niflheim. The doctors had explained in hushed whispers that Captain Drautos had been injected with a magitek armor that advanced his healing rate, which seems to have been 'tested' extensively, going by the incisions meticulously placed all over the Captain's body. Nyx is going to be **sick** )_ and cradles his new daughter. 

They make plans with low voices, who they can send to pick up bare bone essentials for Prompto and Sophia, _(Cor looked exhausted as he named the children for the nurse making the certificates, mumbling to Nyx much, much later with tears in his voice, about Titus having chosen the names while still partially delirious from pain and begging Cor **'please don't let them hurt the babies, love, please, please don't let them hurt them'** )_ who can help set up their guest bedroom for their new charges, what paperwork that is needed to adopt them, etc. doing their damn best to focus past their anger at what was done to the man they love.

There's a revolving door of the guard and glaive that come and go in the next month or so as Titus recovers, to wish him well and to act as a deterrent to any official that tries to weasel information out of the traumatized man. _(Opinion for the King had skyrocketed among the ranks when he'd called a council meeting with one intention and one only; to viciously lambast his court for defying the orders of the doctors and potentially worsening the condition of one of Lucis' greatest war heroes, the rant had been legendary according to those assigned to guard duty that day.)_

_( **'Shame on all of you! I'm assigning a guard detail with the specific orders to arrest and detain any who think it's acceptable to disturb the man as he recuperates!'** )_

Also, to coo extensively at the twins.

_(Titus had panicked the first few times he had awoken without them nearby and worsened his injuries. No one argued with the decision to keep them in bassinets next to his hospital bed until he had healed enough, so as not to endanger himself further.)_

Nearly the entirety of the armed forces of the citadel had banded together to offer their services, ranging from offers of babysitting duties to outright sitting in protest should Captain Drautos be forced back to work before he deems himself ready, _stunning_ the trio for the overwhelming outpouring of support. _(Look, over half of them **still** don't know if their idiot leaders are even dating or not but they see the Marshal and the General giving their maybe lover and friend/colleague tireless assistance on top of all of their other duties and collectively decide that they'll help however they can.)_

And despite the best efforts of the citadel's PR team and high ranking officials, news spreads like wildfire of the transgressions of Niflheim. The information they had gathered was gained through subterfuge after all, and everyone feared that it would reignite the embers of the war into a raging inferno that could not be stopped. _(There had been **very** tentative talks of a peace treaty through back channels that could very easily be rescinded should Niflheim take offense and accuse Lucis of slander.)_

* * *

_( **-reaking news! Military officials have found evidence of Niflheim cloning children and augmenti-** )_

_( **-formation CLEARLY states that Niflheim's OWN citizens were used as initial 'test subjects' as WELL as the Lucis citizens the General hadn't managed to rescue! What are your-** )_

_( **-solutely disgusting! The Emperor and those that follow him should be denounced and hunted like the ANIMALS they are!** )_

_( **-everal territories claimed by the Empire revolted four days ago! What little reports we've gotten from the country in turmoil, state that the creation of the MTs were kept as much a secret from many in power as the citizens themselves! No further news has reached our borders-** )_

_( **-ucis struggles continue at the sudden influx of Niflheim refugees fleeing the rebellion, in a statement released by the King, lands once held in His Majesty's personal holdings are being spared to create new settlements for-** )_

_( **-ook ma'am I get what you're trying to do here, but I won't have it. You won't get no fearmongering words out of me. Yes, I've lost countless to that damned war, but so have those on the other side. We need to put asi-** )_

* * *

Titus blinks wearily, overloaded with information.

Prompto distracts him with a little gurgle and fingers tugging insistently at his shirt. He leans down to kiss that cute little nose, getting a toothless smile in return.

"..So.. when word got out, instead of trying to deny any of it and accuse Lucis of warmongering and lies, several of the Niflheim nobles actually started to look into it and found the truth?"

Nyx nods from where he's tiredly propping his head up on the table. He looks like shit, having difficulty swallowing the news that those he hadn't been able to save, had died through experimentation. Cor had told Titus that he hadn't been sleeping well, but had managed to convince their lover to consider therapy to help with the guilt.

Cor shifts Sophia in his arms, "When it was confirmed that we weren't blowing smoke up their asses and stirring up trouble, several of those nobles basically went _'fuck it. fuck you. fuck this.'_ and rallied a rebellion in just weeks. Reggie was very adamant that Lucis would only step in to offer asylum and amenities to refugees, nothing more. Though he might change his mind if the rebels ask for assistance, considering they are fighting against an army of what is basically mindless husks," Cor swallows and cradles their daughter closer.

No one mentions that their children would never have even become _that_ if Titus hadn't lost control of his temper when he did.

He has nightmares of tiny bodies in pieces on cold lab tables, but strangles that thought before it can become a full blown panic attack, mentally noting that he should probably bring this up with his therapist.

"Ok. To sum up; classified information was leaked, throwing basically the entirety of Eos into chaos, for good damn reason all things considered, and the on and off war we've fought with Niflheim for _centuries_ was brought to a screeching halt since all captured territories and half of Aldercapt's court rioted and started a bona fide rebellion to usurp him and hunt down the ones who were compliant in gross human rights violations? And all of this within the two months I've been in the hospital?"

His lovers just shrug and nod.

" _ **...Titan's fat fucking ass!**_ "

Nyx busts up laughing, "Yeah, that's about the gist of everyone else's reactions too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> _**ARDYN. LUCIS. CAELUM. FUCKING. DESERVED. BETTER.**_  
> 
> 
> And since I'm the author, I say he got a happy life mm'kay! The Sage was the founder king and his teachings on magic and medicine are widely distributed and while it didn't completely rid the world of the scourge they're used as a basis that will _EVENTUALLY_ spark the discovery of a permanent solution! Ok? Ok! Also, no fucking shitty prophecies in this house! Lookin' at you Bahamut! **Asshole**.
> 
> Sorry if that seemed sudden but I've finally taken the time to look a bit deeper at EP Ardyn and BOY am I not pleased. SE _**really**_ likes their angst don't they?
> 
> One last thing; Timelines? Canon? I don't know them *hides evidence of the hack 'n' slash murder I committed* really Fandom Officer I have **no** idea what happened.


	30. Somehow This Is Regis' Fault

Titus tunes out Regis' whining, tiredly juggling his sleeping child and the bag of stuff Aulea had _insisted_ was necessary when leaving the house with children. Honestly, she hasn't been proven wrong yet. Some days he wishes _she_ was the one sitting on that throne, then gleefully remembers that as much as the nobles abhor admitting to it, she is, in fact, the one with all the power. 

The image of Lucis' demure Queen is just that, an image. It's practically a rite of passage for any of the newly instated Dragons to spar with her and see if they can beat Cor's record of ten minutes. Most don't last longer than two.

But going back to Regis, who is still whining as he shifts Titus' other child to settle more comfortably in his arms.

"Seriously, Titty! You guys need to _**marry**_ or at least file the fu-dang paperwork!"

"Reggie, **shut up**. I know you want to quote, 'throw a party for you idiots,' but we've been too busy keeping our lives from descending into _worse_ chaos than it already is, to discuss the idea with each other. Also, hello children?! I'm more concerned with making sure Prom and Sophie are happy and healthy than getting married!"

Regis pouts and Titus rolls his eyes, going back to shuffling his kid around carefully, purposely ignoring his king.

"-eriously! You can stop being such a mama bear about this and-"

Nope, tuning the asshole out.

* * *

"Say that again, cadet."

The chatter in the cafeteria drops several decibels and heads turn instinctively towards the bark of a commanding officer.

A group of cadets fidget nervously under the intimidating glare of Captain Drautos. The one singled out, swallows dryly, " I-I was j-j-just s-ss-saying t-that L-l-l-lieutenant Ostium has b-b-b-been r-referring to you a-as, er," she sinks into her chair further, trying to disappear.

The Captain simply raises a brow, "Refers to me as what, cadet?"

She looks for help from her fellow colleagues but they refuse eye contact, leaving her hanging.

With a shuddery breath, she answers, "..M-mama b-b-bear, sir."

The Captain's face goes blank and the cadet squeaks.

"Thank you for your honesty, cadet." He turns and zeroes in on his lieutenant across the room, "OSTIUM! With me."

"Oh, _**come on**_!" Libertus wails, " _All_ of your lieutenants are calling you that now!" he gets several hisses and glares for that, "You can't deny that's how you've been acting about your kids, sir!"

Drautos gives Ostium a _look_ and everyone sits or stands straighter in response. Ostium, suicidal idiot he is, just grumbles and stands to follow the Captain out of the cafeteria.

"...Twenty gil says he gets bumped down to wall duty for a week."

"...Fifty says a month."

"You're on."

* * *

Titus can't stop smiling, and frankly he doesn't want to, as Sophia squeals with her laughter. He catches her as she rolls off the couch into his hands again and gently tosses her back onto the cushions. Prompto is giggling just as loudly and takes his turn to somersault off the sofa. They've been playing this game for thirty minutes now and neither of his children seem to have grown tired of it. He sees Nyx out of the corner of his eye, phone held up as he records the moment for prosperity.

Then in between the giggles, a cry.

"Ma! 'Gain!"

Titus gapes in shock. Then has to scramble to catch Sophie.

The twins have grown by leaps and bounds, literally, why do kids grow so damn **fast** _(Titus could live without the way the two seem capable of wriggling out of their parents' grasps like bolts of greased lightening, though)_ , but had been slow to pick up speech. They vocalized a lot, sure, but nothing that could be construed as their first words.

Until now.

"Ma! Ma! 'Gain!"

Nyx cracks up, snorting and howling at the _dumbfounded_ look on Titus' face.

Who shoots his lover a dark look before turning back to his child, cooing softly, "Oh, who's my smart girl? Look at you!"

_(And Nyx caught it on **camera**! He's definitely saving multiple copies of that with backups galore.)_

_(Cor fucking **loses** it when shown the video after he gets home, not bothering to fend off the pillow Titus tries to smother him with.)_

_(Titus wants to **murder** someone. Probably Reggie. But he does nothing to dissuade his children for their choice of title for him, because he's **'mama'** now and the first one to give him lip for it can enjoy his boot up their ass.)_

* * *

The paramours had kept their kids first words to themselves for the most part, a sudden rash of powerful daemon sightings in Leide distracting them from gushing to friends and family about the milestone.

_(And **no** , it wasn't a matter of Prom and Sophie calling Titus 'mama' being embarrassing for him, he's pretty damn comfortable with his masculinity, thank you. It's the knowledge that everyone called him a mama bear as a **joke**. Like he **should** be embarrassed to be seen as nurturing and protective. Like being a mother was a useless gag regardless of gender, assigned or otherwise. And he **hates** that. It invalidates the badass women he's surrounded by and admires, who have children of their own. When he finally manages to articulate his thoughts on the matter to his lovers, they immediately stop teasing him about it. Instead they embrace it. **'Look! Who's that? Is that mommy?!'** Titus thinks he falls in love all over again with the two.)_

So, no one in their circle knows. Yet.

It comes out in a playdate organized by Regis' _terrifying_ Chief of Staff, between some of the nobles and their children, ostensibly to introduce the Prince to others his age, for all that they're not quite to walking age yet.

_( **Nobles.** Nyx scoffs. Titus and Cor can agree.)_

Prompto was getting fussy, tiny face scrunched up in prelude to let loose with what the three have learned are a truly _impressive_ set of lungs, when he catches sight of his mom across the room. Poor Clarus suddenly has to struggle to contain the whining, wriggling bundle _( **Greased. Lightening.** Titus swears. His kids are nimble little **shits** )_ calling out for 'mama.'

There are stares when he responds as if nothing is out of the ordinary, plucking Prom out of the Lord Shield's arms and murmurs reassuringly to the blond terror.

He doesn't hear his King come to stand next to him, but he knows the asshole is there.

"Not. A word, Reggie. Or I'll _**stab you in your sleep**_. 'Lea would let me, too. Don't think you can hide behind her."

He looks up to see Regis' valiantly fighting his grin, lips twitching, "That's treason, Captain."

"Only if I'm caught."

Regis clears his throat, hiding laughter and eyes _twinkling_ in pure amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, real talk. I might. _Might_ have to take another break 'cause I've been writing. Just. Not for this. *stares guiltily and with a bit of horror at the pile of au's that's steadily growing bigger* I've got ideas and a few interconnected drabbles for the twins when they're much older, but nothing I'm satisfied to try and expand on. Yet.  
> I've got one more half written chapter and I've reached the end to what I've hashed out through handwritten ramblings when I started this, so.. uh *holds out hands* prompts? Prompts for the poor? Something you guys want to see? A detail expanded on? World building? _**Anything**_ to prod my brain _away_ from creating new au's and focusing back in on this XD


	31. Dancing

It started out as a joke really.

\--- _"Ugh! **What** exactly did I do to deserve this?" Nyx whines, throwing himself dramatically onto the couch._

_Titus looks up from where he's playing with their girls on the floor, bemused._

_"What?"_

_Cor snorts, "Clarus informed him that he's going to have to participate in the up coming ball. He is, after all, someone of importance now," their lover elaborates. He turns back to the stir fry he's putting together for dinner._

_"Huh. Sucks for you, babe."_

_Nyx blows an annoyed raspberry and flips off Titus, "Considering all the stories you've told me, you're in much the same boat as me, ass."_

_"I'm aware. But I know how to deal with it... to a point."_

_Titus grins as his lover buries more grumbles into the couch cushions, "Actually, now that I think of it. Do you even know how to dance?"_

_There's a muffled scoff, "Sure I do! Just nothing appropriate for a stupid, snooty ball with a fuckton of nobles."_

_"Maybe we should find you a teacher then."_

_"Maybe **you** could teach me, dick."_

_"Good idea. Lets try now," Titus tosses the little jingle ball down the hallway, Butterscotch following with a 'merp', and stands as Nyx splutters._ \---

They hadn't gotten far in the supposed lesson, giggling at Cor's dry commentary as they shuffled around the living room with no music. But the next time they tried, in seriousness and this time in a training room with actual music, they discover that Nyx is an absolute natural.

Titus had intellectually known that his lover was graceful and quick on his feet, but put into context of dance? It's kind of mind boggling how quick he picks it up.

* * *

"So, did you make a deal with one of the Six to be so agile?" Titus asks cheerfully, leading Nyx through a complicated waltz.

His lover chuckles, and winks, "Real charmer, you. Didn't think you'd be one for pickup lines."

"Oh no that wasn't a pickup line, that was a genuine question for future reference," They spin back across the room to Nyx's cackling.

"Mm, now that would be _telling_ , let a man have some secrets," with a quick shift of position, Titus finds himself being lead for the next bar of music.

"You do realize that that is basically a confirmation, right?" He slips back into the lead, twirling Nyx around to more laughter.

* * *

He had taken Nyx through every dance he could think of that day and the damn bastard had breezed through the entire thing, joking that _'this isn't even as bad as some of the drills you've run me through before, Captain, you can do better.'_

And well.

Titus can admit that he's a competitive asshole, so he rises to the challenge and suddenly finds himself spending an evening per week trying to one up his irreverent lover, their dancing getting faster and more complicated as the weeks pass by.

Even after the ball, where noblemen and women alike did their damned best to slip into Nyx's pants that night _(the less said about that the better, **"Traumatizied and violated Galahdian here! No FUCK you, Regis! That woman kept trying to grope my ass! And if I hear one more 'but it's a nice ass' from either of you, you BOTH are sleeping in the living room for the next YEAR!"** )_, they kept meeting up with each other for an evening of dancing.

It becomes their _**Thing**_.

Titus and Cor have stitch and bitch sessions.

Cor and Nyx have fun arguing over new recipes together.

Titus and Nyx dance.

Discovered completely by accident and with a rather unhealthy dose of competition.

* * *

Over time they mellow out, taking time to just enjoy running through familiar steps instead of trying to surprise the other. To get lost in the rhythm and the ease that they move with each other.

They don't have to think about work or the stresses of the day.

Just the music and each other.


	32. Gossips

"Such a shame."

"A handsome, _powerful_ , man like that? Saddled with children of _Niflheim_? I shudder for the poor man."

"Agreed. Poor thing has had to rely on help from his colleagues!"

"Oh? This I haven't heard, do tell Marjorie!"

The other three noblewoman lean forward in their seats, tea and scones momentarily forgotten.

"Did you know that the Marshal and the General have been seen supervising those brats around the citadel?"

There are a few scandalized gasps.

"No!?"

The ringleader smirks with malicious glee, artfully hiding her reaction behind her teacup, taking a sip as if to brace herself from the sheer horror of the knowledge. She sets her cup down with a small clink and tips forward, face set in a mask of concern.

"I've seen it myself, ladies. One wonders why the Captain doesn't just let someone _else_ take on the little leeches! If he can't care for them without begging help from his peers, well, I say he should drop them into another's lap to deal with! That's what our childcare system is for!" she leans further forward and in a quieter tone, "And to weed out the undesirables."

The others titter nervously.

"Isn't that a bit harsh, dear?"

The youngest's facade cracks enough to show her discomfort before she regains control, "They _are_ just children, Lady Mendacium."

The last one jumps in, "And Marjorie, dear, didn't the man _adopt_ them? I hear there was a bit of a stir in the offices when he filed the papers officiating the matter."

Lady Marjorie Mendacium, First Lady of her house, scoffs and flicks her hand dismissively.

"Lip service, darlings. Think about it. The man can't be seen just foisting those burdens off like the deadweight they are. He'll need to be careful until some other poor soul can come in to take the wretches off his hands. Honestly! It would explain so much. _Of course_ such a man wouldn't want to be bogged down by dirty Niflheim rats!"

The woman huffs, oblivious or just uncaring of the way the other ladies suddenly pale.

"He ought to marry proper and have children of his own. Adoption?" she tsks, "Don't make me laugh," now that she believes she has a captive audience, Lady Mendacium is on a _roll_.

_**(Not once does she notice that the other three are staring over her shoulder and growing paler by the moment)**_

"Even should he have certain _proclivities_ , he has a duty to continue his line. Military genius like that shouldn't fall to the wayside. Needs proper breeding," she nods and pauses to take another sip, absolutely set to continue digging her own grave, when a soft and calm baritone sounds out from behind her.

"I couldn't help but overhear much of what you ladies have been discussing, and I hope you don't mind if I add in a few points for your consideration."

The prattler _freezes_ , complexion finally paling in replication of those sitting across from her.

A screech of chair legs being dragged across concrete and Titus Drautos himself sits at the noblewomens' cafe table. He stares each woman down in turn, gaze colder than Shiva Herself.

"Lets start with that last little declaration. If you wish to be technical, I carry no noble blood. In fact I was expected to become a fisher like my _mothers_ were before the war destroyed my village. Of course, His Majesty, King Regis, through law has knighted me and declared me a noble. But my family is no long standing noble house, of which I am proud of. Honest work makes honest hands," there is a flinch or two at that particular dig, "So no, Lady Mendacium, I hold no duty to carry on my family line in such a restrictive manner."

The Captain serenely leans back in the chair, almost bored.

"I wasn't aware that news of the war with Niflheim being brought to a halt, in light of the upper echelons gross violations of human rights, hadn't been as widespread as I initially thought," the ladies seem to shrink in on themselves, "Or that His Majesty had brokered peace and an alliance with those of Niflheim that cried out in protest for the misdeeds of those in power."

Lady Mendacium refuses to make eye contact, stoically staring into the middle distance, body language screaming that she wishes she were _anywhere_ else, but here.

"Said alliance has been in effect for nigh two years now and Lucis has reaped the rewards in full. Trade and commerce have soared, and while we still are fighting a war, it is a war that has a foreseeable end that promises a peace with our neighbors after _centuries_ of conflict. Something that should be of great note."

Drautos sets his chin on a fist, frigidly observing the squirming nobles.

"That said, I advise you fine ladies to perhaps, _educate_ yourselves on this matter before handing down judgement of those of Niflheim."

He sits up straight suddenly, brows drawn down sharply in anger, making them whimper, "Then perhaps you might finally be able to acknowledge your own prejudices and that you are being nothing but petty and cruel towards _**children**_. Children that I have claimed as _**mine**_. I _will not_ tolerate having my son and my daughter being referred to as 'burdens,' as 'deadweight,' _**as 'dirty Niflheim rats**_ ," the last is hissed menacingly.

Silence descends heavily around the table, not a single noble daring to look up and confront their shameful actions.

Lady Mendacium is flushed red from sheer embarrassment, lips trembling and tears in her eyes.

After a moment the Captain finally nods and stands, "Riveting talk, ladies. One more tidbit of advice before I take my leave. Perhaps don't discuss such things in public where others may hear and take objection. You have an image to maintain after all."

He turns to leave, then pauses and with deadly politeness, addresses Lady Mendacium one last time, "Threaten and slander my children again, my Lady, and you'll _**wish**_ for death," and strolls nonchalantly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kinda stereotypical and.. unflattering. But I was channeling a.. _particular_ family member here that I've never had the moxy to lay into because I'm the awkward queer in a family of devout christians with less than stellar opinions on certain things. Thankfully not _all_ of them are that terrible, but ho boy. Family outings can be.. *grits teeth* _**'just peachy'**_ sometimes. Titus kinda became my avatar of justice in response XD with a bit of my personal headcanons to what his family may have been like.


	33. The Indignity!

"No, Dada, no!" Sophie whimpers and tries to wrestle her way out of Cor's iron grip. The three men have _extensive_ experience, now, of wrangling their slippery children, but that doesn't mean they can't still have difficulties if they let themselves get distracted at the wrong moment.

Nyx just tiredly sighs and turns off the tap.

The twins had caught a cold, that was thankfully minor, but meant long nights soothing their miserable kids, lots of honey or water, and lots of standing in a hot, humid bathroom while Prompto or Sophia cough up what seems like a never-ending supply of mucus.

And it was time for a bath.

Something that Sophia has taken a particular vigorous objection to.

The lovers had done their level best to find a way to make the experience comfortable and enjoyable for their daughter. Switching to softer washcloths, different brands of soap, different locations, _everything_ they could think of to find what so bothered her about it, but no such luck. She simply _hated_ bath time and expressed her displeasure at the indignity by soaking whichever parent happened to take up the duty for the day.

She whines and dissolves into a coughing fit, flailing around in her abject misery.

Cor gently comforts her, stroking her small back, "Come on, Sophie, you'll feel much better once you're warm and clean."

" _NO_ , Dada!" she turns to Nyx, pleading, "Nini! Up!"

"Sorry, little love, your Dad is right and you'll feel so much better after you're all clean."

Sophia's little face crumples and starts wailing before going into another coughing fit. Cor and Nyx exchange exhausted looks but work together to get their daughter into the water despite her loud vocal disagreement.

* * *

The only thing that _might_ not be wet at the end of the struggle are the insides of the cupboards. And even then, Nyx isn't too sure about that statement. He takes a moment to marvel at his daughter's achievement. 

Seriously. The damn _ceiling_ is wet.

Then deftly wraps her up in a towel to dry her off, while Cor strips his sopping wet shirt off and starts cleaning up as best he can.

"There we go, sweetheart, all done! I think you've beaten your best record too," Nyx coos.

Sophia gifts him a grumpy look and huffs.

* * *

Titus chuckles where he lies on their couch, Prompto dozing on his chest, already dressed in his pajamas and done with his own bath time.

"I see the Jitterbug has just finished expressing her displeasure with you two."

Cor grumbles a bit, pulling on a pair of blessedly dry pants. Nyx merely deposits their daughter next to her brother on Titus and disappears down the hallway to change out of his own wet clothes.

He comes back out, pulling on a sweater, "You laugh now, babe, but it's your turn with her next time."

"Oh no. How will I survive this injustice," comes the deadpan as Titus rearranges his children. The two grizzle a bit in reprimand and then settle down, coughing occasionally.

"It never fails to amaze me how damned obstinate and dramatic she can be. And I'm not sure which of us is to blame for that," Cor sighs as he takes a seat.

His lovers just stare at him.

Then Nyx snorts, "Not sure who to blame huh? Mr. _'I've-thrown-myself-out-the-window-to-escape-Clarus'_?"

" _You_ aren't allowed to start pointing fingers here, Mr. _**I'm-going-to-fight-two-Cerberus-at-once'**_ ," Titus rumbles, shooting his sheepishly grinning love a glare.

Cor pauses, staring incredulously at Nyx, "When did you do that?"

"It was a mission that some of my glaives were requested to act as a distraction on, so you probably didn't hear about it. _I_ only found out about it by reading the reports afterwards," Titus glowers at their snickering lover, "Apparently. _This_ asshole decided to order his men back, while he took on the damn things."

Cor hums, "So we can firmly blame Sophia's attitude on Nyx then. Good to know."

He laughs and dodges their cats' pillow Nyx lobs at him with an indignant squawk.

" _Children_ ," Titus reprimands, "You'll wake the _actual_ children if you continue being rowdy."

The other two snort, but calm themselves.


End file.
